Surprise of a Lifetime
by KTT2123
Summary: Tony is so focused on getting Tim to admit he's gay that he doesn't quite think his plan through. He gets the surprise of a lifetime. Tony finds exactly what he needs in the man he least expects. Warning: BDSM.
1. Surprise Of A Lifetime

CHAPTER ONE: SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME

 **If you haven't seen NCIS before, know that Tony is somewhat immature, mostly a player and loves to tease geeky Tim. Some might see this as dub/con but know that Tony is totally on board despite his surprise. Enjoy!**

 **Significant edits for chapters 1-3: March 20, 2016.**

* * *

Tony smirks to himself as he waits for Tim to arrive. After tonight, Tim won't be able to deny he's gay. His plan will make sure of that; no one can resist Tony. He has the beer and movie ready and Tim's bringing the food. Tony's legs bounce anxiously while he waits for Tim to arrive.

Finally, Tim knocks at his door and Tony's master plan begins. Like always, they grab pizza and beer and start watching the movie. _He doesn't suspect a thing,_ Tony gloats to himself.

Halfway through, Tony works up his nerve and enacts his brilliant plan. _Probie will never live this down!_ Like a snake striking, Tony shoves Tim down and kisses him. Clearly in shock, it takes several seconds before before Tim tries to push him away. But Tony resists, pinning him down, continuing to kiss him aggressively. All he wants is for Tim to respond, just a little and he'll win. Then he can reveal the kiss as a joke to confirm Tim's gayness and use it to tease Tim until the end of time.

Tony's thoughts are solely focused on Tim admitting he likes guys and everything within him is dedicated to achieving his goal. Tony refuses to examine _why_ that matters to him. He merely acknowledges he needs to know Tim's gay because. Well, _because_.

Finally, Tim starts kissing him back. _YES!_

However, all the times he imagined this, Tony never once considered that _he_ might actually enjoy kissing Tim. The instant that Tim's tongue dives into his mouth, his mind goes from gloating his success to forgetting all about the plan. _Oh!_ Tony's stunned, kissing Tim feels _good_. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ Tony screams at himself. Before he can react, Tim flips him onto his back on the couch and nudges Tony's thighs, which automatically spread for him. Tim confidently settles himself between Tony's legs like that's where he belongs. Tim leans down to kiss him and Tony's hands jump to his chest to stop him. "Wait, this is—" Tony tries desperately.

Tim halts, quirking a brow in question.

The assured, patient expression on Tim's face does strange things to his gut. Having no idea what to do, Tony blurts out, "It was a joke." Then he forces a painfully awkward laugh. But Tim doesn't react like he expects. He doesn't get mad or storm off or even get embarrassed. No, instead Tim _laughs_.

"Oh, Tony. Is that the best you can do?" Tim inquires with amusement coloring his voice.

Stupefied, Tony freezes, unable to react. Then with false bravado, he declares, "It's the truth! I'm not gay."

With blatant amusement, Tim asks, "Are you sure about that?" Tim isn't stupid, he has no doubt that this started as a joke in Tony's mind. As another foolish joke to embarrass him. The problem is joke or no, Tony is responding to his touch because he likes it. Because Tony's body wants Tim, even if his mind can't fathom that yet.

Tony scowls, offended by Tim's amusement. "Yes." Of course he's not gay. "I'm straight." _Completely straight._

"Then why are you hard, Tony?" Tim challenges.

"I'm not—" Tony's protest is cut off when Tim presses on his growing bulge. _What the fuck? When did I get hard? WHY am I hard?_ Tony involuntarily closes his eyes and groans as Tim rubs him through his shorts. Every thought of pushing Tim off and away from him is swiftly erased from his mind. Tony goes pliant when Tim leans down and tongue fucks his mouth. Tim spits into his hand and reaches into Tony's shorts to fist his cock. Tony whimpers as he feels Tim's confident, strong hand stroke up and down his shaft. It feels good, unbelievably so.

Tony can't focus on anything but how good Tim's hand on him feels. Every touch like fire and in an embarrassingly brief amount of time, Tony comes all over Tim's hand. Tony looks up at Tim, dazed. He has no idea what is happening. _This wasn't what was supposed to happen! It was a joke!_ But the stark white semen on Tim's hand makes a mockery of his foolish attempt to deny what happened. Jokes don't end like this, _shouldn't_ end like this. Straight guys don't get jacked off by their male friends. Not unless they are truly desperate or aren't as straight as they think. Because Tony liked it, he liked it a lot judging from how quickly he came from Tim's hand around his dick. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Tony has no fucking idea. He didn't plan for this, he _really_ didn't plan for this.

Tim smirks down at a very dumbfounded Tony and deliberately locks eyes with him as he licks his hand clean. He thoroughly enjoys how it makes Tony's eyes widen dramatically, almost as much as he enjoys the taste of Tony's cum. Finished, Tim's expression firms and a shiver of anxiety runs up Tony's spine. He gapes as he hears Tim say in a surprisingly commanding voice, "You are going to go to your bedroom, strip bare, lay on your back in the middle of your bed with your legs spread and wait for me."

Tony's eyes widen at Tim's astonishing dominance and the demand. He gulps painfully. _What the hell have I gotten myself into. And_ w _ho the hell is this guy? Where's the shy, bumbling nerd I know?_

"Do you understand?" When Tony's only answer is to stare back stunned, Tim growls dangerous, "Understand?"

Tony bites his lip, the sound of that growl making him tremble with a mix of terror and anticipation, and nods frantically. Something in him reacts to Tim's dominance in a manner he's never experienced, not even with Gibbs. He is driven to obey, wants, no _needs_ to obey Tim. The second Tim stands, Tony instinctively scrambles off the couch and scuttles with his head down to his bedroom. Before he even realizes what he is doing, Tony finds himself naked and climbing onto the bed.

In that moment, his mind stutters, _Wasn't this supposed to be a joke? Why are you naked?! Why the fuck am I listening?!_ Tony doesn't understand why he feels this instinctive need to _submit_ to Tim. Timothy no middle name McGee! His Probie. The biggest geek he's ever met. And he's falling all over himself to follow his demands. It's baffling and utterly insane!

Nearly vibrating with tension, Tony realizes this is what happens when he doesn't consider the consequences of his actions. This idiotic joke has led to—to _this_. Being completely naked and wracked with anxiety, torn between obeying or fleeing. Tony worries his lip, trying to decide whether to submit to his insistent need to obey Tim's command or to try again to convince Tim this is merely a stupid joke that got out of hand. He's not sure he can convince Tim when he can't even convince himself. Tony looks down at his body, legs spread openly, his cock leaking in anticipation despite the semen still clinging to it from the recent handjob, nipples hard, skin flush. His body wants this, _bad_. But as the king of denial, he's absolutely prepared to ignore all the signs and how right this feels. Tony starts to get up only to freeze as Tim gracefully stalks in naked. Tony's mouth goes dry at the sight of Tim's body. Strong shoulders, toned chest, slim waist, muscular thighs, and long, long legs make him swallow painfully. His gut tightens as his eyes flick to Tim's proud cock. Tony clears his throat uncomfortably and looks away but his eyes are drawn back.

Tim ignores Tony's awkwardness, focusing on how he's frozen mid-movement. "Going somewhere, Tony? Do you need to be punished to remember to obey simple instructions?"

Tony's cock jerks at the dark threat and he moans, "Oh god." Tim looks fucking hot, standing in front him in all his naked glory, absolutely confident in his control of this situation, of Tony. _What the hell is going on? Tim isn't sexy! Tim in charge isn't the hottest thing I've ever seen! It's not!_ His mind can say whatever it wants but clearly his body _does_ find Tim incredibly sexy.

"Where is your lube, Tony?"

He points to the drawer, watching with eagle eyes as Tim's slim fingers pop open the cap and slick up several fingers. "Ready for me, Baby?" Tim asks, his lubed fingers drawing Tony's eyes.

Tony stares back and forth from those slick fingers and Tim's intent face. He swallows painfully. "Tim, I—slow?" _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! SLOW?! TELL HIM TO STOP!_ Tony's mind screams at him while his body trembles in anticipation.

Tim crawls onto the bed. He gives Tony only a moment to prepare before he goes for his prize and starts to tease Tony's hole. "Relax for me." _Am I really doing this?_ Deep down, he knows there is no going back. He's been caught in Tim's web and he can't escape. He doesn't want to escape. Tony shudders, letting Tim's surprisingly sexy voice cascade over him. Who knew he had such an arousing voice? Tim distracts him with a kiss as he pushes the first finger into Tony's virgin hole. Tony squirms at the strange feeling but Tim's addicting kisses make it worth any discomfort he feels. "So tight for me. Can't wait to feel you around me." Tony shivers, half in fear, half in eagerness. He wants it, fuck how he wants it. Tim stretches him slowly and carefully, wanting Tony to feel as much pleasure as possible his first time.

Somehow Tony went from playing a joke on his Probie to this, having three of Tim's fingers deep inside his ass and craving more. Tony gasps as Tim finds his sweet spot, shocked at the liquid fire that spreads through his body.

"Tell me you're ready, Tony. Need to be inside you." Tim doesn't know if he can wait anymore.

Tony is surprised by the needy whine that comes from his lips. "Oh god, please!" He doesn't understand this need Tim provokes in him. But Tim seems to and Tony'll do near anything to find a way to satisfy it.

Tim rubs his flank soothingly. "Shh, I'll take care of you, Baby. Give you what you need." Tim slowly pushes inside. It hurts, even with the stretching but still Tony doesn't want him to stop.

When Tony's body resists, Tim orders, "Relax, Tony. Let me in."

Instead of fighting it, Tony forces himself to relax. It's easier than he expects as if his body is eager to obey Tim's orders. Tim steadily eases inside until he bottoms out. The feeling of Tim's balls resting against his ass confirms that Tim is all the way inside him. Tony feels full, so unbelievably full and he loves it.

After a minute, Tim asks, "Ready?"

Tony, mesmerized by Tim's intense gaze, promises, "Anything." Tim pulls out and thrusts forward. Tony's eyes roll back; the sensation is unlike anything he's ever felt before. It's strange, a bit uncomfortable but incredibly pleasurable at the same time. "Fuck, Tim. Feels so good. Want you—" Tim stops Tony's rambling by snapping his hips hard. All Tony knows is that he finally understands why a guy would want to get fucked. Tony hooks his legs behind Tim's even as Tim continues to thrust into him. Tim pins his hands above his head, making it clear that he is the one in charge here. For the first time in his life, Tony gives up control eagerly. He grunts with each forceful thrust as Tim fills him over and over. Heat builds in his belly while need courses through him, both growing in strength with each thrust. "Please, Tim! I need—"

Tim gently caresses Tony's lust desperate face, smiling down fondly, "I'll always give you what you need, Tony." His hips move faster, hurling Tony closer to the edge. "Going to cum for me, Tony? Come on my dick?" Tony groans and two thrusts later his cock spurts obediently. Tim praises, "My good boy." A moment later, for the first time in his life, Tony feels hot cum spill inside him. It's weird but is oddly satisfying. Physically feeling the evidence of Tim's satisfaction makes him feel good.

Tim collapses on top of him, their harsh breathing the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Tony's body is satiated but he doesn't know what to think. He can still feel Tim inside him, feel the warmth of Tim's bare skin pressed against his. What should he feel now? He can't pretend Tim's a woman. Tim's bare skin pressed against his is familiarly warm but obviously lacking the soft curves of a woman. Tim's undeniably masculine scent wafts through the air. Sweat, ink, and an intoxicating complex cologne with hints of sandalwood, spice, and hints of fruit. If that wasn't clear enough, the spent cock and cum in his ass sure is. Even he, the king of denial, cannot deny he's with a man. _I had sex, bloody fantastic sex, with a man. With Timothy McGee. What the fuck do I do now?_

Tony closes his eyes, wondering to himself if he's brave enough to go for this because being with Tim feels good. Lying under Tim's strong body, feeling the strange but fitting sensation of Tim inside him feels right. The question is whether or not he can actually pretend otherwise and hide like he always does. Tony feels Tim's lips on his collarbone, feather-light pecks moving down to his nipples. Strong fingers glide over his skin, leaving trails of liquid fire. Tony moans as Tim scrapes his teeth across his nipple. Tim looks up and the heat in his eyes is enough for Tony's cock to swell. Tim grins smugly as he feels it against his stomach. Tony groans. _I am so screwed._ Tony is kissed possessively and it feels like Tim is claiming his mouth for Tim's alone. Their tongues tangle together. Tony does not want to give in to the dominance of Tim's kiss but soon his mouth softens under Tim's confident kiss. Tim's tongue maps out his mouth with fevered and adoring strokes, leaving not an inch unexplored.

Only when they both start to run out of air does Tim pull back. Tony stares at Tim like he is truly seeing him for the first time. The emotion he sees in Tim's eyes reassures him enough that he's no longer concerned about what the hell he's doing. Maybe this started as a joke but now, whatever _this_ is, both of them are feeling it. Tim maintains eye contact as he starts to thrust again, having gotten hard from their kissing. Tony stares back as he feels Tim's cock move in and out of his body. It's almost overwhelmingly intimate and he feels more connected to Tim than any person he's ever been with. "Tim." He isn't oblivious enough not to realize what this is. The first time was fucking but this… This time Tim is making love to him, making love _with_ him.

He quirks his lips into a fond smile, "Tony," while his hips continue to move.

"I—" Tony doesn't know what to say. What can he say?

Tim doesn't laugh at him though, instead he kisses him firm but tenderly. "You don't have to say anything, Tony. Just feel." He doesn't need Tony's words, his body will tell him everything he needs to know.

Tony's hands clutch onto Tim's shoulders and Tim quickens his pace. They rock together effortlessly, like they've done this a hundred time before. This time when Tony comes, it isn't hard and frantic but slow and easy. When Tim comes moments later, Tony savors the sensation of hot cum splashing inside him. As their bodies still, Tony waits for the panic to come. But somehow, it doesn't.

Tim meets Tony's eyes intently, "Are you going to run from this, Tony? Run from me? Or are you going to take a chance on us?"

Tony stares back, absorbing the seriousness of Tim's question and the intensity in his eyes. He should run, as far and as fast as he can but those eyes. Tim's soulful eyes pierce his heart. He knows this man's heart. Tim won't play games or lie or cheat or run when it gets hard. Tony _knows_ Tim. Deep down, he has a feeling he'll regret for the rest of his life if he runs. Yet even knowing that, Tony fears he'll run anyway. His self-sabotaging ways are too engrained into his psyche to not at least suspect it could happen. Tony pleads softly, "Don't let me, Tim. Please. Don't let me run."

Tim caresses his face tenderly, "I won't, Tony. You have my word."

* * *

 **Chapter one was inspired by a Clint Barton/Phil Coulson (Marvel Universe) story by infiniteeight called Say It. Find it here:** /works/475762


	2. Tony Tries to Run

**CHAPTER TWO: Tony Tries to Run**

 **Tags: OOC characters, BDSM elements, Spanking**

* * *

Tony opens his eyes and a deep-seated fear screams at him to run. Finally, the panic he feared has come out from the shadows. And like always, he permits his fear to win and drive him away from something good. Tony carefully eases out of Tim's arms, intent on grabbing some clothes and hiding out somewhere. An idiotic plan, he admits, but fear makes him behave irrationally and makes something like pretending nothing happened between them seem like a viable idea. He gets one step from the bed before he feels a hand grab his ankle and hears Tim's domineering voice growl, "Where do you think you are going?"

Tony gulps, feeling guilty and chastised at the same time. "Um, I was—" he starts, pointedly not looking back. No doubt, his expression would only confirm Tim's suspicions about where he tried to go.

"You were trying to sneak out on me," Tim rumbles deeply. He knows Tony's ways far too well. Without fail, Tony always runs or sabotages his relationships. He can't seem to help himself but Tim won't permit that to continue.

Tony has to suppress a shiver of delight at the sound of Tim's voice, low and rough from sleep but still dominant as hell. It's so fucking sexy. Tony shakes his head, lying, "No, I was just going to the bathroom." He can't look back, knowing if he meets Tim's steady eyes, he won't be able to get the lie out.

Tim rises from the bed smoothly. Within seconds he pushes Tony against the wall, holding and trapping his hands in a firm grip above his head. He crowds Tony with his body, offering him no avenue of escape. Tony visibly shudders, stunned by the lust flooding his veins at being skillfully manhandled. Tim continues, unfazed by the affect he's having on Tony. "I will chain you to the bed if I have to. Outside of work. You. Belong. To. _Me_."

At Tim's words, hIs Adam's apple bobs and Tony's whole body clenches. A shiver runs through his body at the darkly possessive words. No one has ever claimed him like this and it fills an emptiness inside he wasn't aware he had.

Tim has been watching Tony for a long time. He knows what Tony needs: to be owned, to belong to someone, and most of all to have someone that will look after him in the way he needs. Tony needs someone to save him from himself and Tim is more than willing to be that man. He's been waiting for Tony to be ready for years. Now that he has Tony, he isn't letting him go. Tim will train his boy, care and punish him as he needs. Because Tony is _his_ boy, no one else's.

Tim's eyes reflect that same dark possession Tony heard in his voice. No one's looked at him like that before, like he was theirs. Not his father nor any of his previous girlfriends. And Tony feels compelled to vocalize what he sees and what he feels, blurting out, "I am yours." He is shaken by the surge of feelings he experiences at that admission, by how much he means it and how easy it is to admit. He is Tim's. Maybe he'll be able to deny it tomorrow but today, he knows that he belongs to Timothy McGee. Emotions whirl within him. Peace and belonging, relief and gratitude, hope and anticipation.

Tim smiles, greatly pleased at Tony's unprompted acknowledgment, at how easily his boy admits the truth. He strokes his hair, admiring Tony's blush as his boy unconsciously leans into the caress.

Tony can't believe he, Anthony D. DiNozzo, is blushing like some shy virgin because of Tim. _How can he make me feel this way? Like I've been never touched before?_

"Yes, you do," Tim confirms.

 _I belong to someone. I belong to McGee, to Tim._

Tim watches the wonder light Tony's eyes, and acknowledges the pride that swells up at knowing that he is the one responsible for it. Then he watches Tony unsuccessfully try to hide his own pride at belonging to someone. Tim loves seeing that in Tony, the pride and happiness the claim has sparked in him. He doesn't resist the urge to stroke down Tony's bare back, trailing his fingers possessively over the cleft of his ass. Tim enjoys the blush that spreads over Tony's face. It's adorable and unexpected. "Are you sore, Pet?"

Tony's face heats even more at the way Tim calling him pet with fondness makes him feel. It's nice, makes him feel warm. "No," Tony lies. His ass aches, despite all the time Tim spent stretching him. The thing is, Tony loves the achy feeling. It is a reminder that Tim fucked him, owned him, possessed him. He cannot pretend that it didn't happen, not with the ache constantly reminding him.

Tim's expression hardens and he tugs painfully on Tony's hair. "Do not lie to me, Boy."

Tony gapes at Tim, a little scared and a lot turned on. _Where has this Tim been hiding? How am I going to look at him and not get hard at work? Not hear that dark, dangerous voice in my head that makes my cock twitch? Or remember the way he looks at me like he owns every inch of my body? How is it possible that ultimate geek_ _Timothy McGee is the toppiest top that ever topped? And fucking hell, one domineering look and I want to spread my legs for him and beg._

"The truth."

"Yes," Tony admits.

"You like it, don't you?" Tim challenges. "It feels good. The ache. A reminder you cannot deny that my cock was in your ass. A reminder that you were underneath me, begging for my cock. And most importantly, that _you_ belong to _me_. Trust me, Pet, come Monday you won't be able to forget me. I'm going to fuck you sloppy. You won't be able to sit down without remembering how good my dick feels in your ass. Do you want that, Boy?"

Tony shudders as the words wash over him. Dropping his eyes, he whispers, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Confused, Tony looks up, saying unsurely, "Yes…" He searches Tim's eyes for the answer; the commanding presence he sees makes him realize what he is asking for. "Sir."

"That's my boy."

Tony hardens at the proclamation. Somehow Tim is uncovering parts of himself that Tony has never seen nor even considered. _How does he know things about myself that I didn't even know? That I had no clue about?_ Tony had no idea that being dominated makes him hornier than anything else he's ever done. _Do I like this because it's Tim and I trust him? Or would I feel the same under anyone's control?_ Tony tries to imagine someone else dominating him but he can't. The thought of someone else doesn't excite him. Yet, the moment he pictures Tim forcing him to his knees, not so little Tony twitches and thickens with enthusiasm.

Tim grins at him knowingly, almost as if he knows exactly what made Tony react. He moves away unexpectedly and Tony has to bite back a distressed whimper at the loss of Tim's heat. Tim sits on the edge of the bed, completely unashamed at his nakedness. He spreads his legs and looks up at Tony. "Across my lap."

Tony stares at his whatever the hell he is. Fuckbuddy? Boyfriend? Lover? Master? Dom? Tony is still for several moments until he notices Tim's pointed looks. He tentatively moves toward Tim. His hesitation doesn't go unnoticed and Tim pats his thigh in a clear order. Tony cautiously drapes his body over Tim's lap.

"If at any time, you want me to stop, you say red. If you are unsure, say yellow and we will discuss the problem. Saying green means I can continue and that you are doing well. Do you understand?"

Tony swallows, realizing what Tim is about to do, what he's apparently going to allow Tim to do. "Yes. Red means stop, yellow means I'm uncertain, green means continue and I'm good." Tony has done this sort of thing before with women before, both receiving and giving. Yet, he is sure this time will be different.

"I am going to punish you now, Tony. Do you know why?"

"I…don't know," Tony's mind is filled with Tim and the fact that he is willing to submit to Tim's authority with absolute trust. He doesn't spare a thought to consider what he's done wrong.

"You tried to run from me. Do you remember what you told me last night?"

Tony's mind flashes back to the memory. "I told you not to let me run."

"Exactly. And that's what I am doing. You will not run from me, Anthony DiNozzo. Sooner or later, you will not even think to run from me but until then, I will remind you. This time it will be twenty. Next, it will be forty. If you try to run from me a third time I will have to take more drastic measures."

Tony's breathing hitches, "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy. Before we begin, what color?"

With anticipation and a tinge of fear swirling within him, Tony answers truthfully, "Green."

Tim positions Tony how he wants him, rubbing over the swell of Tony's cute little bottom until his boy relaxes. The first slap is more surprising than painful, while the second gives Tony a jolt of pain. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Three, four, and five come in quick succession. "Color?"

Tony is surprised at how much he is relishing in the tingling pain in his backside. "Green." By the time Tim reaches ten, Tony is fully hard and Tim knows it. When he is done, Tony's butt will be nice and red. At fifteen he pauses and before he can ask, Tony is slurring, "Grreeennn." Tim chuckles darkly, his boy is enjoying the spanking more than he'd anticipated. Perhaps he can use spankings as a reward, instead of a punishment. Tim pauses between strikes, wanting to see how Tony will react.

Tony whines, desperately grinding into Tim's leg. "Oh, please! Please, please, please! Don't stop! I need it!"

Tim strokes Tony's skin teasingly. "Do you, Pet?"

Eager like a puppy, Tony promises, "I do! I _need_ it. Please, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Tim inquires wickedly.

"A-Anything. Tell me what you want and I'll do it. I-I can suck you? W-Whatever you want. Just please!" His fingers claw at the bedding to turn and meet Tim's gaze. Tony's eyes are wild and desperate. "Please," Tony pleads.

Tony's pretty begging and the look in his eyes makes Tim realize how much his boy needs this. Offering to suck him makes that clear enough. Tim doesn't even mind that this is supposed to be a punishment, not a reward. Tony won't forget this and that's what is important to Tim right now. Tim shrugs, a hint of smirk on his lips, "I don't know if I should."

Desperation floods Tony's brain and he sobs, "You should! I want it, I swear." He can feel his orgasm just out of his reach. But Tony needs more. He needs Tim's hand slapping against his ass. "Please, I need to cum."

Amused, Tim drawls, "I can feel that. So cum."

"I can't!"

"You have friction, Pet. What more do you need? Hm?"

Tears of frustration prickle his eyes. "Not enough," Tony mutters.

"What do you need? Say it and I'll give it to you."

Tony needs it too badly to be shy. "Spank me! I need to feel your hand smacking my ass. I need the pain. I need it so badly!"

Tim presses against the reddened skin, loving how Tony whimpers and rocks his hips like a bitch in heat. He presses harder and Tony trembles, the delicious pain obviously the only thing that will push Tony over the edge. "You won't forget this, will you? How much you need the pain and pleasure I give you?"

"No! I promise."

Tim pinches Tony's ass, twisting the skin sharply.

Tony moans at the pain. "Fuck."

Smirking, Tim promises darkly, "Only I can give you this, Tony. Do you hear me? Only I can make you ride the pain, while you beg me for more."

"Only you!"

Satisfied, Tim spanks him hard. Tony's groan is loud and long, making Tim all the more determined to make him cum from spanking alone.

Tony zones out, his entire focus on the feeling of Tim's hand slapping against his skin and the bursts of pain and pleasure that follow. He isn't aware of his babbling begging or the increasingly needy sounds spilling from his lips.

By the seventeenth strike, Tony can barely hang on, the need to cum overwhelming. He pleads, "Please. Fuck, I need to cum! Please, let me!" The newly awakened submissive part of him needing Tim's permission.

Tim smirks at the desperation in his voice. He strokes over the reddened skin, Tony's need for permission is deliciously satisfying. It's a confirmation that he is the Dom that Tony needs. Tim can't help teasing just a bit more. He trails a finger over the seam of Tony's ass. "Do you want to cum, Baby?"

"Please, I need it!"

"But have you earned it? You tried to run from me."

"I'm sorry!" Tony cries, frustration and need warring inside him. "I won't do it again!"

Tim shakes his head, recognizing the foolish lie. He lifts his hand, not touching Tony except for where Tony rests over his thighs. "That's a lie and you know it, Tony. Do _not_ lie to me."

Tears spill over his cheeks, needing so desperately to cum but being denied. "I'm sorry." He doesn't know what else to say, how to prove his worth to Tim. He shouldn't have promised he wouldn't run. Tim knows him too well.

"Promise me one thing, Tony."

Needing Tim's approval, even if he doesn't entirely understand why, Tony vows, "Anything."

"I'll let you cum if you promise to remember this the next time you feel like running. I want to you remember every moment of this. The delicious pain. How good it feels when _my_ hand smacks against your skin. How the pain radiates through your body and sets your blood on fire. The desperation you feel when I pause, how much you need more, need _me_. Most of all, I want you to remember how it feels when you cum from my hand. Promise me and I'll let you cum."

Tony pants, every word makes him re-live it, intensifying every sensation he's feeling, and forcing him to memorize it in crystal clear detail. He won't be able to forget this. Tony doesn't know that it will stop him but if anything will, this might be it. "I promise."

"Good. Then cum, Pet. You've earned these last three." Tim continues, having a feeling that his boy won't even make it through the final three. He's done everything he can to burn this into Tony's memory. Tim knows his boy will run, sooner or later, and he has done all he can to make him remember this moment. It may not stop him from running but it might help get him back where he belongs.

Tony makes it to the nineteenth before he cries out. Tim can feel his hot release splatter Tim's skin. Not hesitating, Tim spanks him one final time. Tony lies limp and satisfied in his lap. He admires his work, Tony's ass is delightfully red. He presses against the hot skin, grinning as Tony makes contented noises at the touch. "No going to sleep, Tony. I'm not done with you yet. Lie across the bed. On your stomach, legs spread."

Lazily, Tony moves toward the bed, lying sideways on the bed, his hands clutching the side of the mattress. He swears he can feel Tim's heated gaze on his burning backside. Tony hears Tim take out the lube and seconds later, he feels a slick finger at his entrance. Still riding the high of his orgasm, Tony zones out while he's being stretched. He snaps back into focus when he hears Tim call his name.

"Tony. Tony!"

He turns his head, "Hmm?"

"Legs together, crossed at the ankles."

Tony obeys. Tim straddles his legs, with his cock in hand and guides himself inside. Tony's fingers grip the bedding tight as Tim lowers himself completely on top of him. He admits to himself that it's a strange but pleasurable feeling having a man the same height and roughly the same weight covering his body. Tony has never had someone lie on top of his back before. While Tim is heavy, it feels oddly comforting and Tony relaxes completely even with the stinging pain on his reddened bottom. Tim kisses his neck; placing one hand on top of Tony's and the other he spreads wide on Tony's chest. He starts to rock his hips slowly. "Mmm, yeah," Tony murmurs contently as Tim plunges deep. It feels amazing to have every bit of his focus on Tim's cock move inside him and Tim pressing against the tender skin of his butt without the distraction of his own needs. Tim breaks the slow, easy pace with brief quick bouncing thrusts then he pushes forward as far as he can and holds himself there for several beats before easing back. Deep then fast then slow. Fast then slow then deep. He mixes the three paces, keeping Tony guessing. Tim eats up Tony's beautiful, pained cries and whimpers as his boy takes what is given to him. Between his cherry red ass and Tim's thick cock pushing impossibly deep, Tony rides the pain eagerly. It feels amazingly good.

Tim sinks deep, holding himself still as he asks, "How are you doing, Pet?"

Tony gives an involuntarily high pitched whine, Tim's dick pressed deeper than he thought possible. "Fuck, Tim. It hurts so good," he vows in a lust dazed voice.

"Is my Boy hard yet?" Tim asks in a rumble, his hand trailing down Tony's sweaty side before returning to clutch Tony's hand.

"Ahh!" Tony screams as Tim's hips jackhammer into him quickly before going back to the same slow rhythm. "Yesss, wanna cum like this. Your body all around me, your cock so deep I can almost taste it."

Tim grins wickedly, fucking his boy thoroughly. Quiet, jabbing thrusts broken up by slow easy ones and deep, long ones. Over and over, the room echoing with Tony's loud cries. Feeling the tingling in his balls, Tim shoves forward with all his might and holds himself still as he comes deep inside his boy. Tony keens at the sensation of Tim's hot seed pulsing unbelievably deep inside his passage. Tim's hips do not cease, continuing the unpredictable pace until Tony cries out brokenly as he soils the bedding beneath him. Tony closes his eyes and savors how perfect it feels to be under Tim, his insides painted with Tim's cum. Not wanting this to end, Tony threads his fingers with Tim's. He is grateful when Tim does not call him on his clinginess but appears content to stay still until Tony is ready. They lie there for longer than Tony is willing to admit before he releases his hold on Tim.

Tony feels Tim kiss his neck before shifting off him. He stays still, burying his face in the mattress. Tony ignores the touch on his arm. He is afraid to look at the other man; Tony's emotions are far too close to the surface. He can feel tears prickling his eyelids, overwhelmed by the emotions Tim provokes in him. But Tim seems unwilling to let Tony hide any longer and guides him onto his back. Tim asks gently, "Look at me." When Tony doesn't look up, Tim nudges Tony's chin with his finger. Their eyes meet and Tim's are amazingly open and expressive. Tony isn't surprised by the confidence he sees in them, not anymore. But he is by what else he sees: love. Tim's smile is gentle, murmuring, "Tony."

He makes a distressed sound in the back of his throat. This is the reason why he runs, why he sabotages himself. The fear, the uncertainty, the belief that he doesn't deserve love. Tony is terrified. Because once he finds happiness, it never stays. People don't love him or they love him and then leave. Then he's all alone again.

Tim pulls Tony into his arms, rocking him comfortingly. "It's okay to be scared, Tony, because this time, I've got you. Look at me." Tony tilts his head up and Tim vows, "I have been patiently waiting a long time for you to be ready. Now that I have you, I am never letting you go. I know all your tricks, Pet. Run all you want, lash out and try to sabotage our relationship, sleep around trying to prove you don't deserve me. You cannot get rid of me. I know what you need and I aim to ensure you get it. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Tony can read the determination on Tim's face and he knows for the first time in his life, he's found someone that won't quit on him. Even knowing that, some fucked up part of him pushes him to open his mouth and try to convince Tim he isn't worth it. Unable to look at him, Tony hides his face in Tim's chest. "Tim, you shouldn't—I don't—we can fuck, I'm good at that but you don't need to make any foolish promises to me. I'm easy."

Tim huffs, "Oh, Pet, if I only wanted your ass I would have taken it long ago. Trust me, I could have easily had you on your knees begging for my cock years ago." Tim moves Tony between his legs, his chest to Tony's back, his chin resting on his shoulder, his arms around Tony. "I do not want simply a willing hole to fuck; you probably think I'm lying but I don't have trouble finding that."

Before last night, Tony would have laughed at that. But that was before he knew that underneath that cuddly, geeky persona is a surprisingly confident, dominant, and astonishingly sexy man. The problem is he does believe it and that makes it all the more unbelievable that Tim would choose him when he could have any man or woman he wanted. "Why me? You—you could have almost anyone. I'm not worth it. You know me, Tim. Why even deal with all my baggage?"

"Because you are worth it. You are smart and funny and kind."

"I'm broken. Why would you want someone broken?"

Tim holds Tony tight. "You need me, Tony, to show you the love you don't believe you deserve. I know what you need: to belong to someone. And now you do. You, Anthony DiNozzo Jr., belong to me."

The vow doesn't solve everything. It doesn't make Tony suddenly believe that he deserves love. It does not erase all his unresolved baggage. But the one thing it does is give Tony hope. "I belong to you," Tony echoes softly. That has to be enough, at least for today.

* * *

 **My muse has been a bit of a bastard lately, so when he latched onto the idea for chapter two I went with it. I will leave the story as a WIP and add chapters as they come to me. Updates will likely be sporadic.**


	3. Hunger

**CHAPTER THREE: Hunger**

Knowing Tony as he does, Tim gives him a brief, reassuring squeeze before getting up. Tony needs time, he isn't ready to talk more or even think about all that has happened. Forcing it will only make Tony more desperate to run. "Come on, Pet. Shower time."

He doesn't resist as Tim guides him into the bathroom and under the spray. Lost in his thoughts, he takes no notice as he is washed thoroughly. Tony feels completely unbalanced. _Have I always been attracted to men? Is that why I teased Tim about being gay? Is that why I needed to know if Tim was gay? Because deep down I knew I was attracted to him?_

Just yesterday he was Anthony DiNozzo Jr., charming, _STRAIGHT_ playboy that loved the ladies. Now he's—hell, he doesn't even know what he is now. Clearly he is eager to submit to Tim, Timothy fucking McGee master of all things nerdy, who apparently has a hidden dominant personality that arouses Tony faster and more intensely than any lover has before. Tony wonders if this is what he has been subconsciously seeking all these years: domination. As much as he'd like to say it isn't, it makes sense. His sexual experiences, and there have been many, while satisfying at the time have always left him feeling somewhat—empty, like something was missing. But with Tim, sex is perfect, like the needy, hidden desire within him is being satisfied for the first time. And Tony can freely admit that all his life, he has craved belonging. His neglected upbringing left him needy, seeking attention in all the wrong ways. Tony knows he still does it, acts impulsively or immaturely to get people to notice him. Looking at how he's treated Tim in the past, the nicknames, the pranks, and the teasing, all of it was to get his attention. Now he has it, Tim is completely focused on him. On owning him. On caring for him. On claiming him. Tony belongs to him if he can get up the courage to accept it.

Tim presses against Tony's back. He kisses his wet neck then moves his mouth to Tony's ear. Tim licks playfully at the curve of his ear before ordering softly, "Stop thinking." He nips his ear as a warning.

Just in time, Tony's thoughts come to an abrupt halt. A few beats more and he would have started to freak out. Tony isn't one for self-awareness or self-evaluation, which probably is why his desire for domination and his less than straight tendencies remained hidden for so long.

Tim knows not to let Tony think too much. Too much has happened since last night, allowing his boy time to consider his new self revelations is a recipe for disaster. Tim intends on using every hour of this weekend to thoroughly claim Tony. By the end, Tony will have no doubt who he belongs to. His left hand curls loosely around Tony's throat. It is not enough to hurt while still firm enough to hold a hint of a threat. Tim smirks when he hears a hitch in his boy's breathing. Tony is turned on by his commanding power and by the threat. His right hand trails down Tony's slick chest and Tim tweaks Tony's nipple harshly. Tim grins to himself as the sharp pain pulls a gasp and shudder out of Tony. Why is he not surprised that Tony has a pain kink? Tim grinds his cock against Tony's reddened bottom in enticing circles, eating up his boy's pleasured cries. Tugging ruthlessly, Tim purrs, "When I get you home, Pet, I'm going to tie you to my bed and make you cum simply from tugging on your nipple clamps."

Tony closes his eyes, letting his head fall back onto Tim's shoulder, groaning deeply. His fingers dig into Tim's thighs as he pictures it in his mind. Tony cannot stop from whimpering when Tim's deft fingers pull away from his abused nipple. "Tiiimm," he whines in protest.

Tim only chuckles, he pauses a beat before encircling Tony's erection. "So hard for me." He caresses Tony in slow, teasing strokes.

"More."

Tim has no intention of giving Tony more though. He going to have fun training his boy to have self-control. Tim smirks, thinking about keeping Tony constantly on the edge of coming all day at work as part of his training. "I don't think so, Pet."

Tony isn't afraid to fight dirty to get what he wants. He reaches back, taking hold of Tim's ass and yanking him forward. Tony grinds his ass against Tim's cock, trying to tempt Tim into taking him.

Amused by Tony's desperate attempt, Tim allows it for a minute before he puts a stop to it. He spins Tony, pinning him against the shower wall. With dominant fire in his eyes, Tim warns, "You are not in charge here, Boy. You will take what I so graciously give you, nothing less and nothing more. Do you understand?"

The dominant display makes his cock jerk and with wide eyes, Tony gulps and nods. Being called pet or boy makes him feel owned. That feeling overwhelms him, forcing liquid desire through him. _How is dominant Tim so hot?_

"Use your words, Boy."

"Yes—yessir." His mind chants with satisfaction, _I am his boy._

Tim smirks, praising, "Good boy." Tony submits beautifully, just as he knew he would. His boy is finally getting what he so desperately craves. Tim guides him out of the shower, drying him off. Not bothering to dress either of them, Tim leads Tony to the kitchen. Finding eggs, he starts to whip up a couple of omelets. "Make some toast."

Tony obeys, despite his hunger being more for sex than food. He doesn't have to be happy about it though and pouts adorably. Tim is as aroused as he is but appears content to ignore his need to make breakfast.

Tim stands firm despite how cute Tony looks pouting for being denied. His sweet little Sub needs to learn that Tim is in charge. He makes the decisions around here, especially concerning their sex life.

The toast pops up and Tony slathers his slice with peanut butter and jelly. "What do you want on your toast—McG—er—Tim?" Tim quirks a brow questioningly at Tony's awkwardness. "What should I call you?" Tony asks softly. "M-Master or Sir or something?" Tony's eyes stare at the ground, not quite comfortable in asking but needing an answer.

Tim smiles gently, lifting Tony's chin. "Pet, Sir or Tim is fine. I am not your Master, I am your Dominant and you are my Submissive. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Tony answers. He is comfortable with calling him by his name or Sir, even if acknowledging he is anyone's, much less Tim's, Submissive is challenging.

"Good. Just peanut butter on my toast, okay?"

Tony nods and spreads peanut butter on the slice of toast. He smiles to himself, at least now he knows what to call Tim. It's one less thing to feel unsure about. Tony prepares two cups of coffee and sets them on the table. Before long, the omelets are done and on plates alongside the toast.

Tim puts the plates onto the table and turns to Tony. "Do not move. I will be right back."

Tony watches him retreat. With Tim gone, he looks down and considers touching himself. Instead he huffs, crossing his arms to prevent himself from being tempted. Tony carefully doesn't examine _why_ he is resisting, not ready to admit that he doesn't want to displease Tim.

Tim comes back a second later with lube in his hand, which makes Tony grin. Tim shakes his head. "Lean over the table." Tony scrambles to obey, sighing as the first slick finger sinks inside him. He is rapidly getting used to how it feels to have Tim, his fingers or his cock, inside him and how his body seems to crave it. Tim stretches him quickly with Tony eagerly shoving back, and then lubes his cock. He sits down in the kitchen chair, spreading his legs wide. "Let's eat, then."

Tony can't believe it, Tim wants to eat _now_? Grumbling to himself, Tony pulls out another chair.

"No. You sit here," Tim orders, his hand indicating exactly where Tony will be sitting.

Tony's eyes flit from Tim's eyes to his lap. He likes this idea much better. Grinning, Tony straddles Tim's lap backwards. Balancing himself, Tony sinks down onto the cock Tim so helpfully holds in place for him. His mouth hangs open and he groans at the slow intrusion. Tony wiggles contently as he's seated completely. It feels good, enough that Tony does not care what it says about him. Tim pushes their chair closer to the table. Handing Tony a fork, Tim says, "Eat."

Tony turns and gives him a look of pure disbelief. "Eat?" He's supposed to eat while Tim's cock is filling his insides deliciously? "But—" Tony wiggles pointedly.

Tim stills his movement by grabbing his hip. "Eat."

Tony deliberately squeezes around Tim. He has one thing on his mind and it isn't food. Tim shakes his head at Tony's cheek. He holds Tony still with a punishing grip. "Do not make me tell you again, Pet." Tony grins to himself, thinking about how much he'd enjoyed getting punished the last time. Tim turns Tony's face to his. "I know what you're thinking, Boy. You will not find pleasure with your next punishment." Tony searches Tim's face, reading confidence and warning. Tim smirks and adds, "But _if_ you are good—" His voice trails off but his meaning is clear. Tony definitely likes the sound of that and picks up his fork, digging into the omelet. Tim says nothing about Tony's periodic squirming, simply continuing to eat. Tony, unsurprisingly, finishes first. He squeezes around Tim then wiggles, repeating the process while he moans at the delightful sensation. Finished, Tim allows Tony a bit of time before he stops him. "You did well, Tony," he praises, petting Tony's flank. "Now, how should I reward you, hmm? Another spanking perhaps? Fuck you right here at the kitchen table? Or do you want to ride me?"

Tony groans, three images flash in his mind in crystal clear clarity. He leans back against Tim as the other man starts to play with his nipples. "Any—ah, anything," Tony stutters as Tim thrusts up slightly.

Tim grins, his Tony is so eager. He will no doubt enjoy training his boy, showing him that Tim is the only one that can give him everything he needs. "Up." Tony squeezes his passage one last time before rising from Tim's lap inch by inch until his cock slips out. Tim stands up, his body millimeters from Tony. A burst of pleasure sparks at the little hitch he hears in Tony's breathing at his closeness. Tim quickly moves the plates and mugs from the table. Then he pushes Tony down, until his face and chest rest against the table top. Tim pets down his bare back and over Tony's sensitive cheeks. He presses hard against Tony's still sore cheeks from the spanking Tim had given him. Tim's cock jumps at the ragged moan the touch pulls from Tony. While his boy would love another spanking, Tim decides against it. He'll save that for later. Instead, he tugs Tony's arms behind his back and holds them securely just above Tony's ass. Tim wants him to give up control, to take what Tim gives him with eager submission. He nudges Tony's leg and Tony obediently widens his stance. Tim drags the head of his cock over Tony's hole teasingly before pushing inside.

"Ooohhh," Tony whines. The sensation of being under Tim's mercy and the first slow slide of Tim's thick cock entering him is overwhelmingly pleasurable. It shouldn't be but it is, just like everything else that's happened between them. With every time he's taken, Tony finds it easier to simply accept the pleasure Tim gives him instead of fighting against how it makes him feel. Tony closes his eyes, which only serves to make the pleasure of Tim bottoming out all the more intense. Tim rocks forward and back infuriatingly slow but all Tony does is make involuntary pleasured sounds at the feeling of the unhurried drag of Tim's cock inside him. "Yes, oh god, yes. Tim, oohhh." Tony cannot believe how good it feels. Restrained, powerless against the slick measured pace of Tim's dick moving inside him.

"I could fuck you for hours, Pet. My fat cock pushing inside you with lingering, slow thrusts. Would you beg for me? I bet you would. Beg me so prettily for more: harder, faster, deeper. But you'd take what I give you, wouldn't you? Because I know what you need." Tim's hips snap forward harshly, plunging deep.

"Nggh!" The unexpected thrust rocks Tony's body forward. "Yess, you k-know exactly what I n-need," Tony promises, his body jolting from Tim's forceful pace. He can feel his hard dick bouncing under the table from the impact.

Tim slows. His unpredictable pacing will serve to keep Tony unbalanced and emphasize that Tim is in charge. As a bonus, it will no doubt drive Tony mad with lust. Tim holds onto Tony's hip while he pushes deep. Stilling there, Tim closes his eyes and grinds his hips in circles. Then he pulls back, fucking into Tony lazily. He smiles at how pliant Tony is and how his boy makes no attempts to take control or even demand for more. Rewarding him, Tim quickens his pace. The surprised but pleased sounds coming from Tony make Tim all the more determined to fuck his boy undone.

Tim's hand holding his wrists grounds Tony in a way he could never have imagined. Even as lust swells and spreads through him, Tony focuses on the steady grip pinning his hands down and the sweet, hot feeling of Tim's cock moving inside him.

"That's it, Pet. Lose yourself in the feeling of my dick inside you. Touching places no one else ever has." Tim plunges deeper and deeper with every stroke.

"Tim, _fuck,_ Tim."

"Do you feel it, Pet? Feel me claiming you inside and out? Feel how you are mine?"

Tony moans, caught up in how Tim makes him feel: whole and claimed and on fire all at the same time. "Yes, I feel it. I _need_ it. Ugh!" Tony arches as Tim shoves forward forcibly.

"Give yourself to me. Let go, Tony," Tim coaxes.

Tony groans. He relaxes despite the fire burning intensely and relentlessly inside him. He lets go and gives Tim complete control.

Tim can feel it, the trust Tony is granting him. "I'm so proud of you. I'll take such good care of you, Tony. You're going to be my perfect boy, aren't you, Pet?" He starts pounding into Tony, determined to fuck the cum out of him. Tim finally releases Tony's wrists. He is pleased that his boy does not even twitch, keeping his arms behind his back. Tim holds Tony's hips tightly enough to leave bruises and fucks him fast and deep. Tony babbles incoherently, feeling the pressure steadily build within him. Tim fucks him harder, slowing but not stopping when Tony sobs out Tim's name. After giving Tony several beats to recover, Tim chases his own orgasm. He fucks Tony's perfect hole. "Your hole was made for me, made for my dick. So perfect and hot and tight around me. Fuck, Tony, gonna fill you so good."

"Yes, do it. Want it so bad."

Tim growls, "Mine!" Filling Tony with his hot seed, Tim savors the sensation of his cum slicking the way. Tim groans, his hips continuing to move slowly. Tony is completely relaxed and open under him, offering no resistance. Tim thrusts forward achingly slow, stilling as he bottoms out. Being inside Tony is everything Tim thought it would be, well worth the wait. The knowledge that for the first time in his life Tony has the full satisfaction he's always needed but never had is as pleasurable as Tim's own sexual fulfillment. He wants to stay like this forever, to fill Tony with such completeness that his boy needs only him. Tim takes the time to savor the feeling with no complaints from Tony.

Reluctantly, Tim pulls out inch by inch. Tony barely twitches and Tim takes the time to look his fill. Tony's body is relaxed as he lies on the table. His legs are spread obscenely wide and cum dripping from his hole. Tim cannot resist. He sinks to his knees and spreads Tony's cheeks. Tony makes a confused noise that quickly turns to a squeak when Tim drags his tongue over his hole.

"Wh—What are you doing?"

Tim's only answer is a contented hum. He licks up all the cum that leaked out before turning his attention to Tony's hole. He laps at it like it is a delicious treat. Tim hears Tony's shaky breathing and knows he's enjoying it.

"Ti—Tim," Tony stutters at the surprising pleasure he's feeling. He never realized how sensitive he is there, how satisfying it could feel getting his ass licked. _How can Tim lick me there? Isn't it dirty?_ Tim clearly doesn't care how dirty it is and makes contented sounds as he laps at him. Tony moves his arms from behind his back to grip the sides of the table. "Fuck, _Tim_ ," Tony whines as he feels Tim's tongue stab inside him. Tim chases the taste of himself, eating Tony out eagerly. He sucks and nips at Tony's hole before fucking in and out of it with his tongue. The rimming is more for the simple pleasure of it rather than the frantic seeking of an orgasm. Tim slows bit by bit until he finally pulls away.

Tony lies there for several moments, savoring how he'd felt with Tim's tongue in his ass. Then he carefully eases off the table. Tony clears his throat, eyes down and a surprising blush rising on his cheeks.

Tim finds the blush adorable. He thumbs the pink flush gently, watching as it darkens at the touch. "What do you say about spending the night at my place? Hm?" Tim asks. He wants Tony in his territory. He wants to tie him naked to his big bed as he has imagined so many times over the years and just look his fill.

Tony's head snaps up as if surprised by the offer. He hadn't thought of anything outside the little bubble Tim created between them in his apartment. "I-I—" Tony stares at Tim, not sure if he can do this. Leave and face that this is real. Going outside with Tim, going to Tim's house will make this real; make what they have between them real. He is conflicted, his emotions are conflicted.

Tim gently tugs Tony closer, Tony doesn't resist, tucking his face against Tim's neck as Tim strokes his bare back soothingly. "Come home with me, Pet."

Tony shudders. That name Pet sends a mess of feelings through him. But mostly it makes him feel safe, protected, important, loved. All the things he's secretly craved his entire life. "Okay," Tony mumbles into Tim's skin. "Okay." He's going to grab this opportunity with both hands and hope it doesn't blow up in his face.

Tim smiles and strokes Tony's hair. "Thank you, Pet." Taming Tony will no doubt be trying as he will buck and flee and sabotage himself but in the end, Tony will happily choose to be his. In time, Tony will relish submitting to Tim and trust him absolutely. Until then, Tim will show Tony what he needs. Tim won't let his boy hide from the truth. Tony is his to care for and no one else's.


	4. Make it Real

**CHAPTER FOUR: Make it Real**

 **The first three chapters were re-edited and a good portion has been add, if you want to re-read those before reading the new chapter.**

* * *

In a daze, Tony allows Tim to lead him back into the bedroom. He's stunned at his acceptance of Tim's offer. He is going to Tim's house with the full realization that doing so makes what's happening between them real. Going to Tim's is his way of accepting what they are. He is telling himself and Tim that he belongs to Tim. Tony pants as Fear swells inside him. _What the fuck are you doing?_ He can't reconcile that yesterday he was a normal straight guy and today he's considering consenting to be Tim's Submissive. Even scarier, he is fully aware of the decision, of how much he wants it and how easily this could destroy him. It's too much and panic starts to ripple through him until a single, possessive touch on his lower back startles him out of it.

Tim slowly rubs his thumb against Tony's skin comfortingly. "Calm down, Pet. Deep breaths."

Tony's panicked eyes meet Tim's calm ones. Not looking away, Tony consciously slows his breathing and takes long, deep breaths. "I don't know if I can do this, Sir."

"You can. All you have to do is trust me. Can you trust me, Tony?"

Tim makes it sound easy. "With my life." _With my heart_ , his mind admits even if he can't quite say it out loud yet.

He wraps his arms around Tony from behind, cradling him in his arms. "Good. Then let me take care of you."

Tony shuts his eyes tight, absorbing the sensation of Tim's embrace. He doesn't know if he can do this, be with Tim without thoroughly fucking everything up. But he does know that he trusts Tim. "Okay."

With a sharp nod, Tim accepts Tony's answer. "Good, get dressed and pack a bag. We'll stay at my house tonight."

Tony's head jerks up, protesting, "But, tomorrow is—"

"Monday? I know very well what day it is."

Biting his lip, Tony's mind stutters at the thought of staying at Tim's and then going straight to work without giving himself time to prepare. He doesn't know if he can do this.

Seeming to read his mind, Tim assures, "You can do this."

Tony lets out a shaky breath and nods abruptly. Then he starts to dress and with only slight hesitation selects a suit to wear tomorrow to work. He's left alone when Tim exits the bedroom, presumably to find his discarded clothing. Tony stares at the empty doorway for a moment, wondering to himself if he is really going to do this. Remembering how being with Tim made him feel, Tony makes his decision. Tim's the best fuck of his life, even if he's the one that got fucked. Tony's not throwing that away.

Entering his bathroom, he packs toiletries for the overnight stay. When he comes back out with the small bag in his hands, Tim is dressed and waiting for him. Tony feels shy under Tim's approving gaze.

"Come here," Tim coaxes.

Trying to suppress a blush, Tony shuffles forward to stand in front of Tim and waits. Tim tips his head up and presses a sweet kiss to his lips. "Thank you for trusting me, Baby. I promise to take excellent care of you."

Tony's blush spreads and he squirms at the tender words. It's weird, the warm feeling it sparks in him.

Tim breaks the mushy moment by slapping Tony's ass. "We better go, otherwise I might not be able to resist taking your ass again." Tim grabs the garment bag in his right hand and places his left possessively and intimately low on Tony's back and guides him out of the bedroom. "Grab your keys." Tim knows they'll have to drive separately to work tomorrow. Before they exit, Tim presses Tony against the door and kisses him thoroughly.

When the kiss finally breaks, Tony sighs breathlessly. He feels floaty.

Tim tugs his hair to snap Tony back into reality. When Tony's eyes go from fuzzy to clear, he tells him, "You'll follow me to my place. If you flee, I will find you and drag you back. Trust me, you won't like what happens then, Tony." He's willing to let Tony hide their relationship for now but if pushed, Tim will force it out in the open.

Swallowing carefully, Tony answers, "I understand." He isn't about to run, at least not at the moment. He makes no promises about later though.

"Good, come on, Pet."

The drive to Tim's is surprisingly stress free. He follows Tim's flashy car easily. No fear or doubt pulls at him. Maybe it is the trust Tim has in him or the way he felt when Tim promised to take care of him, even if that meant chasing after him. Tony supposes that it doesn't matter.

Tim grins smugly as a relaxed Tony keeps pace with him. This is Tony's first real opportunity to run and he's not taking it. He parks in the garage, waiting by his car while Tony parks on the street. Tony walks toward him, while his stride is less than his usual swagger, at least there is confidence in his step. Proud of him, Tim grabs the garment bag from him, takes his hand and leads him into his apartment.

Tony relaxes with his hand gripped in Tim's. Tim takes him to the bedroom, hanging up his garment bag in the closet and then snagging the little travel bag and setting it onto the bathroom counter. Then he's led back to the living room by the hand. Tim gently shoves him down onto the couch and drops down next to him. He snatches the controller and goes to the DVR to select the game they missed last night. Then he puts his feet up and relaxes into the couch, an arm around the back of Tony's seat. He nudges Tony, ordering, "Relax, I'm not going to jump you." Tim grins and teases, "Least not yet. Enjoy the game."

A part of him wonders for the hundredth time what the hell he's doing but then Tim tugs him backward, encouraging him to sink into the comfortable couch. Tony decides to go with it. He relaxes and starts to watch the game. Watching the ball soar over the fence, Tony wonders what his life would be like if he'd played professional baseball instead. He knows he wouldn't be here, that's for sure. The question is would his life be better or worse. His mind supplies the answer immediately: worse. Law enforcement taught him morals and discipline, even if it isn't obvious all the time. He isn't just another dumb jock here, his brain is valued at NCIS. It gave him family. Tony is drawn from his thoughts when Tim's slim fingers start playing with his short hair and goosebumps prickle his skin at the easy caress.

The rest of the game continues like that, with Tim casually caressing his body as if conditioning him to get used to his touch. It seems to work as by the game's end, Tony somehow finds himself solidly pressed against Tim while arching into the fingers massaging his scalp.

Satisfied by the progress made, Tim announces it's time to eat lunch. Since neither wants to take the time to cook, they order out. Tony shrugs when Tim rejects his offer to kick in his part for the food, figuring he can get it next time. While Tim answers the door, Tony selects a movie from Tim's collection. Tim comes back with the food and Tony starts the film. It'd be like every other time they've done this if not for Tim sneaking kisses in between bites or slowly licking the sauce that dribbles down Tony's chin.

They finish the movie, giving them time to digest their food. But as soon as the credits start to run, Tim announces, "I'm ready for a run. You?"

Tony grins, "See if you can keep up with me."

Running with Tim is comfortable, their strides match effortlessly. Tony is grateful for the opportunity to empty his mind of everything but putting one foot in front of the other. Two miles in, Tony relaxes and lets himself enjoy running beside Tim.

Less than half a mile from Tim's apartment, Tony nudges Tim, "Race you back? Loser makes supper?"

Tim grins back, "You're on."

The two of them sprint off, keeping even until Tim grabs Tony's butt, who stumbles in surprise. Tim laughs loudly and continues to run.

Tony yells after him, "You dirty, rotten cheater!" Then chases after him.

Tim keeps running, laughing the whole way as Tony yells curses at his back. Slick with sweat and trying to catch his breath, Tim waits outside his apartment for Tony.

Breathing hard, Tony finally catches up. He glares at the smug man, accusing breathlessly, "You're. A. Cheater!"

Tim waves off the accusation. "You're just mad you didn't think of it first and lost."

Tony pouts, not about to admit that's true.

Tim smirks but refrains from gloating further. "Come on, shower time." After a five mile run, they both are sweaty and in need of a refreshing shower.

They waste no time stripping and stepping into the shower together. Thankfully, Tim's shower is large enough to fit them both at the same time. Tony concentrates on scrubbing himself clean and doing his best not to think too deeply. He startles when Tim's fingers start to lather his hair with shampoo. "Wha?"

Tim snickers behind him at his unintelligible question, continuing to massage Tony's scalp. "Relax."

It seems he has to deal with a lot of firsts with Tim. Showers with past girlfriends usually meant one of two things, either shower sex or being shoved to the back of the shower, cold and ignored. But Tim never ignores him. He's definitely never had his hair washed before doing this with Tim. It is kind of nice, not that he'll ever admit that out loud. Instead, he grumbles quietly about being perfectly capable of washing his own hair while making no effort to stop it.

Which Tim, of course, notices. Ignoring the false complaining, Tim guides Tony's head under the spray and washes the shampoo from his hair.

Before all this happened, Tony would no doubt have joked about how gay this is. But he can't bring himself to do it. Rather he turns around and decides to return the favor to Tim's amusement. Plus, everything he and Tim have done this weekend has been gay. Pretty hard to deny that.

Tim smirks at Tony, enjoying the shyness in Tony's touch and face as his own short hair is washed. Rinsing Tim's hair, Tony stares at him. The moment is intimate in a manner Tony quickly finds himself uncomfortable with. He pushes Tim against the wall of the shower and kisses him thoroughly. Sex he understands very well, sex he can deal with, even if it's gay sex.

Tim kisses back forcefully, switching their positions. Then he slides a hand down Tony's slick body and starts to pump his growing erection. Tony groans, the firm, skilled hand feels amazing. "Ready for me again, Pet?"

"I-I," Tony stutters, voice trailing off as Tim's fingers move to tease the seam of his ass.

"Do you remember what I said, Tony? How I was going to fuck you sloppy? Make your ass burn and ache so much you won't be able to sit without remembering how much you love having me inside you."

Tony shudders, his cock twitching at the thought of being taken again.

Tim presses messy kisses to Tony's neck, "Tomorrow we go back to work, Tony." He doesn't let his boy freak out about that though, promising, "I'm going to make sure you can't forget for a second that you belong to me." He flicks the water off and steps out, Tony stumbling after him. Tim tosses him a towel before drying himself off.

Feeling Tim's heated gaze, Tony dries off quickly. He peeks at him, shivering at the lust he sees in Tim's eyes. Without a word, he slinks around Tim out of the bathroom to stand beside the bed.

Tim grins to himself, planning all the things he wants to do to Tony. Strutting into the bedroom, he orders his boy on his back on the bed. It gives him a thrill how eagerly Tony complies. He shoves a pillow under him. "Stay." Tony's eyes follow him as he finds what he's looking for: black leather cuffs. "Didn't I tell you I would tie you to my bed?" Tim taunts, shaking the cuffs.

Tony swallows, discovering he very much likes this idea. He offers his wrists, not putting up any resistance when they are buckled into the cuffs and then raised above his head to be secured to the headboard. Tony tugs experimentally, testing the hold of the restraints.

"Beautiful," Tim exclaims, sitting back to admire his boy carefully. Tony stares up at him, looking intoxicatingly submissive, relaxed and pliant despite or perhaps as a result of being cuffed. Lust clear in his face and his eyes. His legs spread open, hard cock on display for Tim's appreciative eyes. "Absolutely gorgeous." Tim's expression turns dirty as he leans forward to trail a finger down Tony's inner thigh. "And all mine," he vows possessively.

 _Yours_ , Tony echoes in his mind.

Making a decision to leave the nipple clamps for another day, Tim gets off the bed. This time he comes back with a blindfold, which he holds up questioningly. "Trust me, Pet?"

Tony's eyes go from the blindfold to Tim's face and back. He understands the amount of trust involved in acceptance. It's not a decision he makes lightly because it means he not only can't use his hands and arms but he won't be able to see either. Answering sincerely, Tony promises, "Absolutely." He has trusted Tim with his life for years but now, he trusts Tim with everything. Tony closes his eyes and waits for Tim to blindfold him. The loss of his sight makes him more conscious of his vulnerability. Tony's bound hands twitch and for a second he starts to panic.

But Tim lays a reassuring hand on his heart. "Shh, Pet, I've got you." Tony calms. "That's it. Relax and just feel. Let me take care of you. Remember, all you need to say is red and I'll stop immediately."

Tony relaxes further, remembering Tim's explanation from before. He can stop this at any time; he has control even being tied and blindfolded. Tim would never force him, never take advantage of his vulnerability.

Tim strokes every inch of Tony's body with his hands. He kisses his boy's lips softly, trailing kisses down his neck and down his body. Tim sucks a purple mark on Tony's inner thigh.

"Tim," he moans.

Tim's answer is to lap at the leaking tip of his cock, tracing the vein on the underside with his tongue. He opens his mouth and sinks down, sucking softly. Tony bucks and squirms, the feeling all the more intense because he's blindfolded. It's overwhelming and incredible. Tim eases back to grab lube, slicking his fingers. He takes Tony back into his mouth while he stretches him. Tony's hips jerk up as Tim presses against his prostate. "TIM!" He sucks harder before taking Tony into his throat and swallowing. "Oh, oh, oh!" Tony screams, falling limp as Tim drinks him down.

"Such a good boy for me," Tim praises. He finishes stretching him. "Ready for me, Tony?"

He opens his eyes lazily, forgetting all about the blindfold, to find only darkness. "Yeah." Tony is pleasantly boneless from his orgasm.

Tim lifts Tony's ass into his lap. His cock brushes against the seam of his ass. Tony wants to reach down blindly, to glide a hand up Tim's thigh to find his cock. To hold it steady while Tim presses forward and sinks into him. But he's stopped by the cuffs, Tony tugs on them. "Tim, Sir, I want—"

"I know what you want, Pet." Tim rocks his hips, pressing teasingly between Tony's cheeks.

Tony wants it, to feel Tim's cock press inside him. To feel full in a way he never has before Tim. He craves it like a drug. "Fuck me."

Tim's voice is teasing as he says, "Well, you were good for me, weren't you, Pet?"

"I was. I was so good." If he wasn't frantic and eager, Tony would be embarrassed by his words.

"I should reward you then, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. Yes."

Tim grins at Tony's eagerness. "What about a very special reward for my very special boy?" he asks, palming Tony's ass.

Tony takes only a moment to make the connection. "Oh, please, Sir! I've been so good." He can't help but wiggle in anticipation. He wants it badly.

Tim unbinds the cuffs from the bed, leaving both the cuffs and blindfold on, he flips Tony onto his stomach. He manhandles Tony onto his elbows and knees. Tim spreads his legs to give Tony some stability. "Now, Pet, you have a choice. My hand," Tim offers, stroking his large hand over Tony's bare buttocks. "Or a paddle."

Tony's cock twitches in excitement. He isn't sure which he wants more. To feel Tim's bare hand marking his body or the hard, unyielding wooden paddle. "Either. Both. You choose, S-Sir." His voice trembles with eagerness.

Pleased, Tim suggests, "Why not both. Do you think you can take ten from each?"

Shivering, Tony admits, "I don't know if I can go that long without coming, Sir."

"Your reward is getting to come, Pet. _My_ reward is marking your pretty little ass all red again."

Tony shudders. "Please."

"Hand first, I think. Are you ready, Pet?"

He nods furiously. He still can feel the last spanking and he wants more. Tony wants to be able to feel it tomorrow every time he sits down, every step he takes. He wants to be unable to deny any of it. Not the pleasure he feels getting spanked or getting fucked.

Tim runs his hand over Tony's bare skin, building the anticipation for them both. "I want you to focus on nothing but how it feels. Understand, Boy?"

"Yes, Sir." He shifts anxiously, ears straining to hear the slightest movement, trying to anticipate the first strike. Tony waits and waits, eagerness and anxiety building with every passing second. Tony is panting when Tim spanks him the first time. His breath hitches and his cock hardens at the first burst of pain. Only Tim's hand is touching him this time. Tony has no other contact, his bound hands clutch the sheets as his body absorbs the blow. It's more intense than before, with the blindfold and the lack of connection with Tim's body. The second hit is just as hard. Tony moans brazenly. The feeling of it lingers deliciously. Again and again, Tim's hand strikes his ass. Tony savors how Tim never strikes the same place twice, sending tingles of pain all over his ass and thighs. He is in a daze by the tenth strike. He barely notices Tim getting up to grab the paddle. Tony groans out a shaky breath as the hard paddle glides across his reddened skin. "Oh fuck, oh god." His cock jerks and leaks in anticipation. It's going to hurt so good.

Tim brings down the paddle medium hard, wanting to show Tony the difference between hand and paddle without overwhelming him. He watches Tony's cock drip as the pain radiates through him. His boy loves it. His second strike has the same power. Tony pushes his ass back, clearly wanting more, just as Tim knew he would.

"Please, Sir. Plea—"

Tim cuts him off with the third hit, putting more power into his swing.

Tony's body jolts forward and he shudders.

Again.

Tony whimpers, his fingers clenched in the sheets with a white knuckle grip, trying to keep from coming too soon.

SMACK.

SMACK.

SMACK.

The power in the swings impacting his body makes him recoil and every time Tony snaps back into position. Tony trembles, gasping and keening uncontrollably. His ass on fire and still he needs more. "M-More."

SMACK.

It's too much and Tony cries out as the orgasm is torn out of him. His knees shake with the force and Tony wants to collapse forward.

"I'm not done, Boy," Tim growls, pressing harshly on Tony's red skin. "Lock those knees."

A word from Tim and Tony forces strength into his legs. Oversensitivity from his orgasm and the previous hits makes the last ones more intense but he endures, his dick gallantly trying to harden again.

Tim lays down the paddle, then strokes his hands over the heated skin of Tony's ass and thighs. He smiles at Tony's moan and how his cock gives a valiant twitch. Knowing Tony is exhausted, Tim lies down beside him. He tugs Tony over, so his boy is on his back on top of him. Tim spreads his own legs and plants his feet on the bed, then lifts Tony into position. He lines up and presses inside, pulling a needy cry from Tony.

Still feeling content from his release, Tony is limp as he feels Tim's cock push into him. The pressure of Tim's body against his heated skin and the fullness is overpowering. Everything is somehow both familiar and achingly new. A part of him wants to rip off the blindfold and the other hungers to keep it on for how good, how intense it makes everything feels. Tony's insides go weak as Tim lifts him up and down his cock with ease. Tim is stronger than he looks.

Tim growls as he fucks into Tony harder, seeking to claim his boy once more. His mind chanting, _Tony belongs to me now._ He slams Tony's unresisting hips down, pushing as deep as he can go before lifting him and doing it all over again. Tim wants Tony to feel this tomorrow, to feel an ache in his ass, his thighs, and most importantly inside him. His grip on his thighs tightens as Tony starts to move his own hips, fucking himself on his dick. His boy moves harder, squeezing his passage enticingly. Tim thrusts up as Tony slams down, savoring the little needy noises Tony makes despite the fact his cock bounces limply.

Tony blindly reaches out to steady himself to get more leverage, focusing solely on Tim's release. His own cock is too tired to do more than twitch weakly. Tony grinds down, pleasure bursting in his chest at Tim's harsh breathing and repeated moans.

At the edge but needing more, Tim rolls them over unexpectedly. He yanks Tony to his knees and jackhammers into him again and again until he explodes. Tim's hips slow but don't stop. He loves how it feels, the slick slide of cum inside of Tony. "Don't move."

Tony freezes, wondering at the dark, possessive order but doesn't challenge Tim.

Tim pulls back slowly, taking the time to push the leaking cum back into Tony's hole. Then he quickly grabs a plug, large enough for Tony to feel it but not large enough to be painful, and lubes it up. Tim watches avidly as it sinks into Tony's well-used hole, locking his cum inside. He presses against the plug, pulling a whimper from Tony. "Beautiful. My cum locked inside you, where it's meant to be." Tim admires the plug, smug at the knowledge that his claim can't be denied while his cum remains inside Tony. "My gorgeous boy. So good for me."

Tony feels ridiculously pleased to hear Tim say that, like he's a love-starved puppy, which is strangely fitting considering how often Tim calls him pet.

"Sleep, Pet. I'm not done with you yet."

Tony yawns, replying sleepily, "Okay." He turns onto his side, finding a pillow and pressing his face against it with a sigh. In a blink, he's out.

Tony seems to have forgotten all about the cuffs and the blindfold. Tim feels a burst of pride at the trust his boy has in him. With loving tenderness, Tim unbuckles the cuffs and takes off the blindfold. He goes to the bathroom for a washcloth and wipes Tony clean. Then he snuggles behind Tony, smiling at his boy's contented sigh, and closes his eyes for a nap.

* * *

 **Their sex marathon weekend is almost over and actual plot is coming in the next chapter. This was supposed to just be a little oneshot but apparently this fic wants to turn into an actual story. So who am I to refuse?**

 **Jethro (the dog, not Gibbs) is not owned by Tim and never has been. Since it wasn't him that chose Jethro (a dog that tried to kill him), I am not cool with my Tim owning him. I haven't decided whether this is because Abby never tried to force him to take Jethro or because Tim refused to be bullied. I admit I'm not exactly fond of Abby because of how callously and immaturely she has acted toward Tim in past seasons. Time will tell whether I write her as a jerk or a friend.**


	5. Power Struggles

**CHAPTER FIVE: Power Struggles**

Tony wakes from the nap to the feeling of slick, strong hands massaging his feet. Cracking a single eye open, Tim comes into view. Tony opens the other eye too and mumbles something incoherently.

"Relax, Pet. I'm going to finish this nice, long massage."

Tony's eyes flutter closed and he falls limp as Tim massages up one leg with firm tenderness. It's nice and Tony lets himself drift as Tim's confident hands massage his muscles into submission.

When Tony comes back to awareness, he feels completely relaxed. _How long has it been? Minutes? Hours?_ "Tim?" Tony feels Tim's weight settle beside him on the bed and he arches instinctively into the hand that strokes down his bare back. Tony turns his head to look at Tim.

"How are you feeling, Pet?"

"Good." He wiggles a bit and realizes the plug is still inside. Tony blushes at the pride he feels knowing Tim's semen is locked inside him. It makes him feel like he belongs to Tim. He doesn't want to consider whether it's right or wrong to feel that way.

Tim trails a finger over the blush. "What are you thinking about that is making you blush so prettily?"

Tony hides his face in the bedding. "I'm not blushing."

Tim presses his hand against Tony's reddened bottom. Tony's head jerks up and he hisses. Tim smirks and continues rubbing against the sensitive skin. "Turn over."

Embarrassed that he's getting hard from the touch, Tony shakes his head petulantly. "No."

While amused by Tony's embarrassment, especially considering all they've done together, Tim isn't going to allow his pet to disobey him. "Turn over," he commands, dominant power vibrating his voice.

 _That voice. I can't deny him when he uses that voice. My body is programmed to obey_. He slowly turns over. Tony feels foolish putting his hands over his lap but it's instinctive. He avoids Tim's eyes, as if it will make him invisible.

Tim smiles at the shy, flushed Tony in front of him. This is the Tony he knew was underneath all that arrogance, this is the Tony he wants to bring out, if only with him. _Beautiful. My shy boy. No one sees this Tony but me._ Tim hooks a finger under Tony's chin and lifts his face. Tony's eyes meet his and Tim sees the vulnerability Tony tries to hide. "I am the one person you don't need to hide from." He leans down and kisses Tony thoroughly, enjoying the darkening in his pet's eyes. "I've seen all of you. Know every inch of your body." Tim's hand trails down Tony's neck, over his side before twisting to cup his ass cheek and settling two fingers between his cheeks to brush against his hole. Tim whispers darkly in Tony's ear, "I know your body, inside," two fingers press against the plug, causing Tony to moan and arch, "and out. You are mine, Anthony DiNozzo. Do you know what that means, Pet?"

Tony bites his lip, trying to hold back a whimper as Tim grasps the plug and thrusts it slightly. But Tim pulls it mostly out and presses it back in and Tony whimpers. "N-No." Tim's hot breath against his ear sends shivers down his spine. How Tim's breath alone can turn him on baffles him endlessly.

Tim takes his earlobe in his teeth and tugs, just on the right side of pain, and Tony cries out softly. "It means your body is mine and you will not hide it from me. I claimed you and I want to see what I have claimed. Show me."

Tony shudders, overwhelmed yet again by how Tim makes him feel. Tim eases back onto his knees, watching him intently. Feeling exposed but also emboldened by the intensity in Tim's eyes, he peels away his hands and shows Tim what belongs to him.

Tim's gaze possessively wanders over Tony's nakedness. He smiles predatorily and Tony hardens naturally under his hot gaze.

Tony attempts to pull on his playboy facade, spreading his legs and striking a seductive pose. "Like what you see, Timothy?"

Tim lifts a brow in challenge, amused that Tony's going to try this little game with him. "You sure you want to try this with me? Hm, Pet?"

Digging deep, Tony decides it's time to turn his charm on Tim. He gets up on his knees and grabs Tim, flipping him into the spot he had been laying. Then he straddles Tim's waist. "Maybe it's time for me to lead."

Tim chuckles darkly at Tony's audacity. "Think you can top me?"

For a moment, his confident wavers. "Uh…" Then Tony bolsters his confidence. "Of course and this time, it'll be you begging me to cum." Tony leans down and captures Tim's lips, kissing him with the dominance and confidence he possesses with women. Tim doesn't soften under his lips but he isn't trying to take control either. He kisses down Tim's neck to his chest, teasing his pink nipples with his tongue. Tony peeks under his lashes at Tim, who appears much less overcome by lust than he'd hoped.

Tim smirks at him and makes a continue gesture before folding his hands behind his head and settling back.

Tony has to force back a pout. Women are usually putty in his hands by now. He thought it'd be easy to switch roles around and make Tim beg as easily as Tim made _him_ beg. Problem is, it isn't easy and his seduction of Tim is in no way going as planned.

"I'm waiting," Tim says, staring up at the ceiling, sounding maddeningly calm.

Internally growling at Tim's infuriating smugness, Tony is determined to rip it away and turn Tim into a pile of goo. _Just like he does to you_ , a voice gloats. _Shut up!_ Tony refocuses on Tim. No way is he going to let Tim act indifferently to his sexual magnetism. He is a goddamn stud and he is determined to get Tim to admit it. He sucks and pinches at Tim's nipples until they're red. He'd be whining already but Tim appears unaffected, the bastard. Tony moves down his body. His face may not show it but he can't hide the hardness of his cock. Tony bites his lip, hovering over Tim's lap. He glances up and Tim quirks a brow, issuing him a dare. Tony licks his lips and starts to lean down. He squeaks when Tim strikes like a cobra, switching their positions.

Tim pins Tony down with his body. "Here's the thing, Boy," he murmurs in Tony's ear. "You have to _earn_ the right to top me. And you," he says, staring down at him, "haven't earned that right."

Tony shudders at the honeyed darkness in his voice. Any thoughts of seducing Tim with his charm disappears the second the tables turn.

"I am the Dominant in this relationship, Pet. That isn't about to change. When— _if_ you ever earn the right to top me, trust me, I'll still be in charge."

Tony whimpers at the thought of being inside of Tim.

A smug smirk forms on Tim's lips. "Oh, you like that idea, do you, Pet? You want to fuck me?"

"Yes," he answers, slapping his hand over his mouth.

Tim removes Tony's hand and pins his wrists above his head. "Earn it then, by being good for your Dominant." He kisses him possessively.

Tony squirms under him, he wants to earn it.

"But that's for another day, Pet. I believe I promised you something, didn't I?"

Tony stares into his eyes, mesmerized by the power hidden in Tim's unassuming power.

Unfazed by Tony's non-response, Tim continues, "I promised you wouldn't be forgetting me, us, tomorrow when we go back to work. Every time you sit down, every time you look at me, every time you touch your body, I want you to remember this weekend. To remember me, fucking you, claiming, caring for you in a way no one else ever has."

Tony stares deeply into Tim's eyes and he feels like he could drown in them. He gulps, wondering how he's going to pull on that playboy facade tomorrow after this weekend. He isn't the same man he was. Tim, kind-hearted, honest Tim changed him by showing the confident, dominant man hidden beneath his own mask.

 **TM*TD*TM*TD**

Tony wakes up in Tim's arms early the next morning. His body pleasantly sore and marked. Tim made good on his promise; it'll be a struggle to think of anything but Tim at work today. Eyes shut, Tony lies there quietly and creates a sense memory. Tim's natural scent floods his nostrils. The strength and care in the arms around him. The press of soft lips resting against the back of his neck. The sound and heat of Tim's slow breath on his skin. The tickling sensation of Tim's lightly furred thigh between his. The weight of Tim's half-hard cock tucked against his sac.

Tucking it inside his mind to savor later, Tony resigns himself to waking and leaving the safety and warmth of Tim's bed. Leaving the bed means more than it should. It means leaving their isolated, perfect fantasy and confronting reality, which isn't something Tony enjoys. In fact, he tends to avoid it like the plague. Sighing, Tony pulls away from Tim with dread forming in his stomach and walks over to the shower. _Okay, Tony. Time to get your head on straight. Stuff every change into a box in your mind. You are Anthony DiNozzo, cocky ladies man. Damn, I'm going to have to use every inch of my acting skills to pull this off._

Toweling off, Tony dresses for the day. The tailored suit helps put him in the right frame of mind. Back in the bedroom, he finds Tim awake in the bed. Tony self-consciously smooths down his tie. "Morning."

"Good morning." Tim stretches lazily. "Ready for today?"

Staring at Tim, Tony is torn between who he was and who he is now. He knows how to hide, he's been doing it for years, but not like this. Is he ready? Hell no. Is he going to admit that? Not a chance. "Of course, Probie. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tim gets out of bed, completely and unabashedly naked.

Tony gulps, his bravado evaporating. He would be surprised if Tim didn't plan exactly that.

He stops next to Tony, murmuring, "Yes, why wouldn't you be?" Tim chuckles at the shiver running through Tony. "Coffee should be ready," he informs, walking toward the bathroom.

Tony watches him go, admiring the muscles in his back bunch and Tim's shapely behind. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ Nonetheless, it must be done. Tony isn't ready to announce his newfound submissive status. He'd rather Gibbs never, _ever_ know. And Ziva. _What would she say if she found out about Tim and me?_ Tony shudders. The thought of them finding out makes him firm his resolve. _I can do this. I have to do this._

He drinks a cup of coffee, letting the caffeine settle his mind.

 **TM*TD*TM*TD**

Scrubbing his body, Tim uses the time to think. _He is finally mine._ He smiles smugly to himself. Tim has waited a long time for Tony and his patience has at last paid off.

He sobers thinking about work. He hasn't minded hiding his dominant nature at work. Gibbs is the ultimate Alpha male type. Tony his clear second in charge. When he joined the team, he was the newbie. Not all of it was an act in the beginning. Then Ziva joined and she was supposed to be the new probie but he liked living, thus refrained from teasing her like Tony does to him.

Things are different now. He's not the green probie that he used to be and hasn't been for a long time. He is comfortable with his dominant side and doesn't hide it in his personal life.

At work, though, he keeps his dominant side locked up. For all Gibbs sees, Tim's confident he doesn't suspect. Tony obviously had no idea either. Ziva, he isn't as certain. Abby's the only one that knows his true self. She thinks he's being foolish for suppressing that part of himself. Maybe she's right but he doesn't plan on suppressing it forever. He's been waiting for Tony and now that he has him, Tim intends to slowly release the tight control he has on his inner dominance.

The problem is Tony and work. Now that he's claimed his Sub, Tim's dominant instincts are going to be more difficult to suppress, especially with Tony. Knowing his boy, he'll retreat back into his cocky, playboy facade as best he can. Tony is also his superior, not to Gibbs's level but still above him. If Tony gives him an order, he will have to respect it. The Dominant in him won't like that. Tim's prepared for a fight between his two sides. Tony will push and push against him, both with his blatant lying about his personal life and his seniority over him. Tim won't like it but for the moment, he'll have to take it. Until they get home and then their roles will reverse. As he dresses, Tim comforts himself with that. The moment work is finished, he's in charge. Tony can fight all he likes but Tim is the top dog.

 _Let the struggle begin._

 **TM*TD*TM*TD**

Startled by Tim walking in, Tony sloshes coffee onto his hand. Hissing as the hot liquid burns his hand, he quickly switches the cup to his other hand and shakes his hand.

"Are you okay?" Tim asks with a quirk of his brow at Tony's clumsiness.

Setting down his cup, Tony avoids Tim's eye and dries his hand on the towel hanging from the oven. "I'm fine."

Tim refrains from commenting further but makes no attempt to hide his amusement. "Breakfast?"

His stomach churns at the thought. "Uh, no. I'm good." Tony despises how awkward Tim makes him feel, especially with how at ease Tim appears. It makes him want to punch that smug look right off his face. _Or kiss it off_ , his mind adds unhelpfully. Tony curses internally. _He'd probably get more smug, the bastard._

Tim sips his coffee, watching Tony over the rim. "Feeling alright, Tony?"

"What?" Tony jerks out of his thoughts.

Sipping calmly, Tim observes, "You seem tense."

Tony pulls together the scraps of his playboy facade. "Things are great, Probie." He smiles charmingly. "I'm DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo."

Tim's brows lift in amusement. "That was a terrible Sean Connery accent, Tony."

Taking offense, Tony denies, "It is not. I got second place in a James Bond contest. I have the trophy to prove it."

Tim shakes his head. "That must have been a poor showing."

"Ask Jimmy! He'll back me up." Tony shrinks back at the wide grin spreading over Tim's lips. _Oh, shit._

"You did a James Bond contest with Jimmy. I thought you were too cool for Jimmy."

Tony forces a laugh, which is totally not hysterical, _at all_. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He throws back the rest of his coffee and puts the cup in the sink. Determined to leave before things get more out of hand, Tony strides out of the kitchen to the front door. He doesn't notice Tim following until he's pinned to the door.

Tim presses him into the door. Tony whimpers as Tim's crotch fits between his sore cheeks. "Did I give you permission to leave, Pet?"

Going from soft to hard in seconds, Tony curses his cock for finding Tim's dominant voice absolutely irresistible. _So not fair._ Tim teasingly rubs against his ass, forcing Tony to relive every moment of the weekend. He flips him around and Tony goes willingly. The confident look on Tim's face only makes Tony's cock harden further.

"Are you going to do as I wish? Are you going to remember me today, Pet?"

Tony's eyes flutter shut, thoroughly distracted by Tim rubbing the growing bulge in his pants. The rational part of his brain wonders if he's been drugged because he should not be able to get hard after the past weekend. Tony cries out as Tim presses the heel of his hand cruelly against his cock.

"I asked you a question, Pet."

"Y-Yes."

"Yes, what?"

His lust-blown eyes open and meet Tim's dominant gaze. Tony swallows, the look in his eyes is almost enough to make him cum in his pants like a teenager. "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy."

Tony berates himself for how good that makes him feel. Like a goddamned puppy getting praise from his owner. _An apt analogy._ Tony is frustrated by how easily Tim has turned his own mind against him. _Shut up!_ Staring at Tim, Tony admits that all he would have to do is demand he cum and he'd mess his pants. From the look on Tim's face, he knows it too. Tony groans at the loss of the hand on his cock. The groan is lost between their lips as Tim plunders his mouth. Tony's lips feel swollen when Tim pulls back. He licks them, tasting Tim on his lips. Tim runs a possessive hand down his side, his hand stilling on Tony's ass before pulling away. Echoes of the touch burn over Tony's body, invisibly marking Tony as Tim's. Plastered to the door, it takes every ounce of willpower to hold back his protest when Tim steps away from him.

Tim's eyes flick down to the obvious bulge in Tony's pants. "That will have to wait until after work. Consider it an incentive to behave today, Pet."

His mouth drops open, watching Tim disappear back into the kitchen without another word. Tony snaps his mouth closed, flexing his jaw in frustration. _That sneaky son of a bitch._ Defiance hardens his face. Tony reaches down to unbutton his pants.

"I wouldn't do that, Pet."

Tony freezes at the sound of Tim calling out a warning from the kitchen. _How did he know?_ Tony bites his lip anxiously and looks around, anticipating Tim popping out and catching him. When he doesn't, Tony quietly unsnaps his pants.

"Don't make me punish you, Tony. I promise you won't enjoy it."

 _Fuck._ Defeated, Tony drops his head back with a painful thud.

"Good choice. I will see you at work." Tim warns, "And Tony? I'll know. You will regret it."

Resigned to being left wanting release, Tony buttons his pants and slips out the door. He sits in his car, his cock throbbing as pain shoots up his spine. _Fuckity fuck._ Sitting is going to make things very difficult for him. Instead of making him angry, it makes his cock throb. Craving release, he tries to convince himself to misbehave. "Come on, Tony. He won't know. Just drive a ways and park. Simple." He stops on a secluded street but the instant he reaches for his pants, Tony hears Tim's growled warning echo his mind.

"I wouldn't do that, Pet. I own you now. Your body, your mind, your soul, your everything."

Tony bangs his head on the steering wheel. Tim isn't even here and Tony cannot defy him. Tim is inside his head, one weekend and Tony is under his control. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

 **TM*TD*TM*TD**

Tim rides the elevator up, a smirk on his face. Before the doors open, he consciously changes it into his regular smile. He spots Tony at his desk, Ziva is watching his entrance and doesn't notice how Tony is bracing himself at the sound of the elevator. Careful to hide the surge of possessiveness at the sight of his Sub, Tim announces, "I brought fresh croissants and coffee." Ziva makes a grabby motion. Tim indulges her, handing over the bag. She digs into it immediately. With her distracted, Tim focuses on Tony. His Sub's face slips at the dominance in his look. Tony visibly gulps but not guiltily. _Tony didn't disobey my orders._ _Good boy._ Tim hands Tony coffee, deliberately brushes his fingers against Tony's. Tony fumbles with the cup but manages not to drop it. He takes a sip, using the time to build his facade back up. Tim watches with amusement as his Sub disappears behind playboy Tony DiNozzo.

"Thanks, Probie. Ziva! Stop hogging the goodies." Tony manfully endures Ziva's death glare.

Tim waggles a coffee in front of her, taking her attention away from Tony.

She eyes the cup suspiciously. "The good stuff?"

"Of course."

Ziva snatches the cup and tests his proclamation by taking a drink. She sighs and relaxes.

Tim takes the bag and passes it to Tony, letting him take one. He has to hold back a snicker at the deliberate manner Tony moves to ensure their fingers don't touch. Tim leaves Gibbs's coffee on his desk with a croissant. He's sure the boss will pop out of wherever he's hiding, sooner or later. Gibbs likes to keep them on their toes.

Finishing her croissant, Ziva leans back in her chair and lets out a satisfied sigh. Her eyes flick to Tim's. "Tony was just bragging about his newest conquest this weekend."

Fighting the laugh bubbling up, Tim wonders what exactly he's been saying. "Believability?"

Ziva shares an amused look with Tim. "I give it a four, maybe a four point five."

"Hey!" Tony interjects. "I am outraged. I don't have to embellish my personal life. I get plenty of action."

"Of course you do, Tony," Ziva says condescendingly.

"When's the last time you or McGeek over there went on a date? You're just jealous."

Ziva arches a brow.

"If she isn't fake, let's hear some details. What does she look like?" Tim challenges. He wonders if Tony will make a description up. Tony remains silent.

Ziva jumps in. "She's tall with green eyes and blondish-brown hair."

Tim sneaks a peek of Tony in his peripheral vision, his Sub's description of his weekend hottie sounds suspiciously like him. Tim is rather pleased about that. The gender is a lie but Tony was picturing him.

She looks to the side, trying to remember his exact words. "Built, I believe is how he described her."

Tim almost bursts out laughing at the built comment. What Ziva believes it means versus what Tim knows Tony means are worlds away.

Ziva notices Tony's unusual silence and she sends him a confused look.

Tony gathers his confidence, shooting Ziva a charming grin. "I don't want to make Elf Lord turn green with jealousy."

Tim wonders what exactly Tony told Ziva about him. Before he can find out, Gibbs shows up, sending them all scrambling to get to work. Tim is the only one that notices Tony's slight wince as he straightens at the sight of Gibbs.

 **TM*TD*TM*TD**

Every time Tony moves, he feels an ache in his ass. He has to keep a constant vigilance to prevent his colleagues' keen eyes from noticing. Tony hurries to do Gibbs's bidding, suppressing a wince with all his might. _Fucking Tim._ "Move your ass, Probie. Boss wants this done ASAP." Ordering Tim around give him sweet satisfaction.

Tim follows his orders with a simple roll of his eyes.

Considering how dominant he was with him over the weekend, Tony expected Tim to buck his orders. The lack of reaction infuriates Tony. He craves seeing the resentful fire in Tim's eyes, not indulgence and even amusement. Tony wants to jump up and down in a tantrum. He wants to scream it isn't fair. The more frustrated he gets, the harsher he is with Tim.

"Gun qualifiers are coming up."

Tim pauses from typing and looks up. "And?"

Tony shrugs. "Just concerned you're going to fail, McStormTrooper," he pauses and grins maliciously, "again." Satisfaction spreads through his chest at the fire flaring up in Tim's eyes at the insult.

Gibbs head slaps him as he passes by to go to the director's office. "DiNozzo! Back to work."

Properly scolded, Tony refocuses on his work.

Gibbs calls over his shoulder, "And check if Abby's got anything from our vic's computer."

Once Gibbs disappears from sight, Tony rubs his hands together gleefully. "You heard him, McSlave. Check with Abby."

Ziva watches the staredown between the two men with interest. After a heavy beat, Tim rises and heads for the elevator with Tony watching him go. "What's up with you two, today?"

Tony carefully turns back to his computer, trying to minimize the aching pain in his ass that flares when he moves. Try as he might, Tony cannot stop flashing back to how he felt every single time Tim fucked him. How good it felt to be under Tim, to have Tim inside him. To be owned. To be loved. Frustrated, Tony tears himself away from his thoughts. "Nothing."

Ziva's eyebrow quirks at the petulant tone. "It doesn't appear to be nothing. You are acting like Tim is a green newbie you want to crush under your boot."

Tony tightens his lips. Everything that comes to mind will only make Ziva want to dig deeper.

"I thought you were friends."

"We are."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

Tony clenches his teeth against the desire to bark at Ziva for questioning his treatment of Tim. Tony feels her curious gaze on him when he doesn't answer but he ignores her and focuses on his computer.

 **TM*TD*TM*TD**

Tim uses the elevator ride to Abby's lab to refocus. He isn't surprised by Tony's behavior. His Sub never takes the easy road. At home, when they are alone, Tony doesn't feel the need to fight his instincts. At work, he is overcompensating. For the most part, Tim is able to take Tony's overbearing control with amusement but sometimes, his Submissive's excessive attempts to reassert control irk his inner Dominant. The only thing keeping Tim from cornering his little Sub is his self-control. His Dom side stays locked up at work. Tim has worked hard to separate Dom Tim from Agent McGee; he won't permit his Sub to undermine his hard earned control.

As the elevator stops, Tim smirks, taking almost sadistic comfort in the knowledge that as soon as work is done, _he_ will be in charge again. _You better enjoy it while it lasts, Pet. Because soon enough you will be my little Submissive once more._

Feeling more in control, Tim steps out to see his friend.

 **TM*TD*TM*TD**

Watching Abby's face light up at the sight of him, Tim realizes she's noticed something. What exactly, he isn't certain. She bounds over and launches herself at him, hugging him enthusiastically. He's confused but hugs back. She pulls back, dancing happily in front of him to Tim's bemusement.

"Congratulations, Timmy!"

"Did I win something that I'm not aware of?" Tim shoots her a funny look. "How many Caf-Pows have you had this morning?"

Abby hits Tim's arm playfully. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Silly Timmy!"

"Notice what, Abby?"

"Somebody got laid this weekend," Abby says with a cheshire grin.

Tim chuckles. "You don't have to act like that's a miracle."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"Details," Abby says with a gimme gesture. "Girl or guy?"

"Man."

"How long have you been dating? You look too happy for it to be a one night stand."

"We got together this weekend."

Abby smirks. "Jumped right into the sack, naughty Timmy."

Tim smirks back. "It seems he thought my charms were irresistible."

"Judging from your smugness, it was good."

"Very good," Tim admits.

Abby leers at him. "He's a Sub, isn't he?"

She is the only coworker that knows he is a Dominant. Since she was the one to help him realize his true desires, it'd be hard for her to not know. Before Abby, he was a pushover with his girlfriends. He wasn't much better with his boyfriends either. Watching his father crush his mother under his heavy-handed control while growing up changed something in him. He spent his life ensuring he wouldn't be anything like his father but in his stubbornness, he denied his own needs and desires. He allowed his significant others to run right over him. In his haste to avoid being his father, he became his mother.

Since he accepted he's a Dom, sex is less satisfying when he has to suppress his instincts. He can still enjoy regular sex, just not as much as when he has a Sub underneath him. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I can tell, Timmy. You look entirely too satisfied for him not to be a Sub."

Tim concedes she's right. No Sub he's ever had underneath him can compare to Tony. His Tony is special, it's why he waited for him to be ready to be his. How can he not be smug about claiming the man he's waited years for? Spending the weekend fucking Tony sore was heavenly. Tim smirks, remembering how Tony has been trying to hide his winces. _Oh, yes. Tony can't forget we fucked like animals all weekend. Not with that constant ache in his ass, reminding him of my cock. More importantly, constantly reminding him he is mine._

"You like him. He's not some Sub fling," Abby guesses.

Tim eyes her doubtfully.

Abby rolls her eyes. "If you think I can't see it, you're crazy. You know I see you better than anyone else around here, Gibbs included. Neither of us can forget that I saw you better than you saw yourself."

Realizing she is right about everything, Tim admits, "I do. He needs me as much as I need him."

Abby beams with pure joy. "You've found a Sub. I'm so happy for you." Too happy to resist, she hugs him again.

Tim makes a noncommittal sound. How she is able to read him so well, he doesn't know. Abby seems to sense his thoughts and feelings in a way he can't explain. Tim can tell she knows he's in a committed relationship with his new Sub.

"Don't you dare deny it."

"I'm not denying anything. You made sure of that," Tim admits. Without her, he might still foolishly be trying to suppress a huge part of himself. She made him realize the difference between being a bully like his father and a Dom.

Looking satisfied, Abby confirms, "I sure did."

Seeing the recognition in her eyes, he knows she, too, is remembering the confrontation they had while they were dating. He remembers it vividly because it changed his life. Abby sensed he was being disingenuous in their relationship, not only to her but to himself. She confronted him about it, calling him a fraud. He can still hear her.

" _Why are you lying to me and to yourself about who you are and what you want?"_

" _I don't know what you are talking about, Abby. I'm not a liar."_

" _No, you're a fraud. This," Abby indicates him, "isn't who you are."_

" _And you know who I am?" Tim shoots back between clenched teeth._

" _I suspect."_

" _Since you seem to know everything, tell me."_

 _Abby's face softens in concern. "You're not this pushover, Tim. You're not this guy that lets people, his lover, walk all over him."_

" _Like you walk all over me?" Tim accuses._

 _Abby looks regretful. "Yes." She reaches out for him but he jerks back, too angry to accept her touch. "Can't you feel how wrong it is? You're denying who you are. You aren't happy like this, Tim. I don't know if you can ever be happy unless you admit the truth."_

" _The truth? You don't even know me. Why are you even doing this? Why are you toying with me? Do you enjoy it? You wouldn't be the first," Tim says bitterly._

 _Abby grits her teeth at the accusation._

" _Don't pretend you care about me. I know what I am to you. A toy to be used and thrown away."_

" _I do care about you! If you were just a plaything, I wouldn't be trying to make you realize you are denying who you are and ignoring your true desires." Abby growls in frustration. "You have pushed that part of yourself so deep you don't even realize it exists. You are spending so much time trying not to turn into your bastard of a father that you've become your mother."_

 _Both go still at the accusation._

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"_

 _Something that's been locked away deep inside him breaks free. Instead of white-hot rage, Tim's rage is cold and dangerous. "You go too far, Abigail."_

 _Abby swallows, her eyes go wide._

 _Tim advances, Abby scrambling back until she hits a wall. He leans over her threateningly, warning her in a firm tone, "Never say that again."_

 _She squeezes her legs together. "Holy cow, that's hot."_

 _Tim blinks, his rage melting away at the unexpected comment. "What?"_

 _Abby licks her lips. "That right there is who you are, who you have been hiding."_

 _Surprised by what he's seeing, Tim asks, "Are you...aroused?"_

 _A little breathless, Abby nods. "Your true self is hot, Tim. Very hot."_

" _My true self?"_

" _You're a Dominant."_

 _Tim's eyes widen, shocked by the declaration._

 _Petting his chest, Abby says, "You want your lovers to submit to you, put their trust in you."_

 _A spark of recognition and arousal bursts inside him._

" _Don't you?" Abby's eyes are dilated with lust. "You want me to submit to you."_

 _He is startled to realize he does want that. "You want that?"_

" _Yes. I'll help you become the Dominant you are meant to be. Not the bully your father was but a true Dominant."_

" _Good." Tim smirks, a gleam of dominance in his eyes. "But first, I'm going to tear off your panties and fuck you right here against this wall. Objections?"_

From that moment on, Tim had the freedom to become the Dom he was meant to be. With Abby's support, he became comfortable in his skin for the first time in his life. In time, they realized they weren't mean to be. Their needs weren't the same. Tim's true desire was a Sub he could take care of. Abby, however, wasn't a full-time Sub. She had been willing to submit during sex but outside the bedroom, she couldn't. She was defiant and stubbornly independent. It quickly became clear she wanted to play D/S at times but she didn't want to live it. Tim was the opposite.

He wasn't surprised when she broke things off. It was the right thing for them both, even if he was reluctant to admit it at the time. She'll always have a special place in his heart for helping him realize who he is. Abby is a friend he can count on.

"I'll always be thankful for what you did, Abby." Her wake up call was something he had desperately needed. Without it, he might still be living in denial and completely and utterly miserable. Finding happiness only became possible when he finally embraced who he is and now that he has Tony, the Sub he's craved, he is truly happy.

Abby lays her head on his shoulder. "I know."

Tim rests his on top of hers, cherishing their quiet moment. It's interrupted and perfect but Tim knows it won't last. He sighs and pulls aways with regret. "I've already been down here too long. Boss is going to send someone down soon."

Abby pouts. "I wanted to hear about your Sub! At least tell me his name."

"I call him Pet," Tim says with a smile. He won't reveal Tony's identity without his permission and Tony's nickname won't give Abby any clues. "Now, what have you found out?"

She whines, "Timm-mee! You can't leave it at that."

Tim winks. "Sure, I can." He redirects her, "The case, Abbs?"

"You won't tell me any more?"

"We'll go out for drinks after work, okay?" She bounces once more, making Tim laugh.

"I'm holding you to that," Abby says, a sinfully scheming expression on her face.

Tim resigns himself to being badgered by her many questions tonight.

Abby refocuses on work and lays out what she's found.

Tim kisses her cheek. "Thanks, Abbs." She's come through again and gotten the final piece of evidence they need to nail the killer. Information in hand, he rushes back to the bullpen.

Tim's in too good a mood to let Gibbs yelling, "What took you so long?" and the expected head slap to bring him down.

He is too busy in the next few hours to think of his and Tony's new personal relationship. Even Tony seems too absorbed in the case to freak out or challenge Tim's dominance. Tony must still be feeling the ache but even Tim can't tell as he moves around.

Sitting at his desk, Tim lets a feeling of satisfaction flood his body at catching another killer dead to rights. The man won't be getting out any time in the near future. Working on paperwork, Tim realizes Tony doesn't know about him going out for drinks with Abby after they're finished.

Taking out his phone, Tim texts Tony. _**I won't be going home after work. Abby wants to meet for drinks after work.**_

 _ **Am I invited to ladies' night?**_ With a quick check to make sure no one is watching, he flashes Tim a quick smirk.

 _ **Abby knows I got laid this weekend. She wants details.**_

 _ **U TOLD HER?!**_ Tony's head snaps up, his eyes blazing.

Sedately, Tim types. _**Calm down, Tony. Unless you want everyone to know something is up, I'd suggest you wipe that shocked look off your face.**_

Tony pulls himself together and looks down at his phone. _**Did u?**_

 _ **Would I do that?**_

 _ **Idk. Would u?**_

Tim hides his smile; he can nearly hear Tony's petulant tone even in the text. _**Not without your permission.**_ Tim is too good a Dom not to realize that Tony needs time. He is willing to give him the time he needs. From the corner of his eye, he watches Tony type something out, then delete it, and type something else.

 _ **Thank you**_.

Tim wonders what Tony was going to say the first time. _**We'll talk about it later. Go home, I'll come over when I'm done.**_

 **TM*TD*TM*TD**

Linked arm in arm, Tim and Abby walk into the bar. She gives him barely enough time to sit down and order a drink before she pounces on him.

"Tell me everything."

Tim raises a brow at the intensity radiating from her.

"Gimme details, Timmy. I want to hear 'em."

Tim answers, "I can't give you the details you want, Abbs. General, non-specific information, yes, but not specifics. They are a hard line."

Confused, she asks, "What? Why?"

"He's new to the Dom/Sub world," Tim explains. "He isn't ready for his identity to be known and I won't reveal it until he gives permission."

"New? Or _new_ new?" Abby says, twitching her eyebrows with emphasis.

"Completely new."

"You've landed a Sub virgin?"

Thinking of Tony in terms of a virgin is strange, considering his unashamed sluttiness, but he supposes she's right. _He's not a virgin anymore. And now he's only a slut for me._ "Yes."

"You're sure about this, Tim?"

Smiling softly at the concern in her voice, Tim promises, "I'm sure. Like me, he was suppressing who he was. But this weekend, I showed him who he truly is. He's a natural, Abbs. My Pet submits to me beautifully. I know he's meant to be mine and I will fight to keep him." The worry in Abby's eyes doesn't diminish. "I know what I'm doing. It might take him a while to completely accept his submissive nature but I'm willing to be patient with him."

"You are really serious about him."

"I am."

Abby smiles. "I'm happy for you, Timmy. I really am."

"Thank you, Abby. That means a lot to me."

"Where'd you meet him? The club?"

Tim shakes his head.

"A regular club?"

He definitely could have picked Tony up at a club, considering the time Tony spends in them. Good thing it didn't come to that. "No. This guy, I've known him for a while, we were just friends until this weekend. A kiss changed everything."

"Made your move, Tim?" Abby says slyly. She slaps his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you had your eye on someone?"

Tim shrugs. "I didn't know if anything would ever come out of it." He hoped but he hadn't been sure Tony would ever be ready. Tim never imagined things would change because of a joke, although knowing Tony as he does, he should have.

"You care about him."

Smiling easily, Tim admits, "I really do." He knows his love for Tony is evident and makes no attempt to hide it or the joy he has at finding and claiming him as his own. "He's the one I've been waiting for."

"Oh, Timmy!" Abby launches herself at him, hugging him tightly.

Tim hugs her back, happy he can share this with her. Without her, he doesn't know if he and Tony would have ever come together. He owes her.

Pulling back, Abby asks, "Does this mean you'll stop hiding your dominant nature at work?"

"No," Tim says with a tinge of regret. "When Pet is comfortable with our relationship, I'll loosen the reins at work. Until then, I need to keep my private life private. There'd be too many questions I can't answer if I started revealing my dominant side. Pet needs time and I will give him all the time he needs."

"He's a lucky Sub to have a Dom like you, Timmy. I hope he knows that."

"I'm sure you'll make sure he knows that once he's ready to meet you."

"You better believe it!" Abby bounces in her seat. "I can't wait to meet him!"

Tim laughs at her enthusiasm. It will be interesting to see her reaction when she learns that Pet is Tony.

"When are you going to see him again?"

"He's waiting for me at his house."

"He is! Then don't let me keep you." Abby starts shoving Tim out of the booth. "Go! Enjoy your Sub!"

Tim doesn't resist. Tony waits for him and all Tim wants is to remind Tony who and what they are together.


End file.
